The Daydreamer
by capulisa
Summary: Voilà ce qui se passe quand les maraudeurs rencontrent Emily : des mystères éclatent, des amours naissent, des histoires s'écrivent. Pour les connaître les aventures de la petite bande, eh bien, il faudra lire ma fiction!
1. Prologue

Emily soufflât les onze bougies disposées sur son gâteau, qui s'éteignirent rapidement. Tout le monde applaudissait et prenait des photos de la petite fille souriante. Ses amis lui offrirent des cadeaux qu'elle s'empressa d'ouvrir avec curiosité et sans oublier de les remercier, mais au fond d'elle-même, tous ce qu'elle désirait, c'était que tout cela se termine rapidement. Pas parce que c'était une petite fille gâtée ! Non ! Elle appréciait grandement cette journée ! Mais, quand elle était debout devant le gâteau et que tout le monde l'encourageait, lui disant de faire un vœu, le seul qui lui était venu à l'esprit n'était pas « je souhaite beaucoup de bonheur pour mes parents », « je voudrais que chaque journée soit aussi belle que celle-ci » ou même « j'espère que je vais recevoir beaucoup de beaux cadeaux ! », et elle est s'en sentait coupable. Non, le vœu qu'elle avait prononcé n'avait rien à voir avec tout cela. Son vœu était : « je souhaite que cette fête se termine rapidement pour que je puisse sortir dans la rue à temps pour lui dire au revoir une dernière fois. ». Pourquoi un tel vœu, me demanderez vous. Et bien, depuis sa naissance, Emily avait habité la même maison dans la banlieue londonienne, la même où elle se tenait aujourd'hui. Et pendant toutes ces années, ce qu'Emily aimait faire le plus au monde, s'était sortir et jouer avec son ami, un jeune garçon qu'elle connaissait depuis toujours, sur l'aire de jeu, dans son jardin, dans la rue. Elle l'attendait tous les jours quand elle revenait de l'école, parce que lui, il n'allait pas dans la même qu'elle. Ses parents étaient riche et l'envoyait dans une école privée, enfin c'est ce qu'Emily imaginait, il ne lui avait jamais réellement parlé de cela… Elle l'attendait sagement dans sa chambre, et elle jetait des regards impatients par la fenêtre jusqu'à l'apercevoir enfin se faufiler hors de chez lui. Ses parents n'aimait pas qu'il sorte jouer avec les autres enfants, Emily ne saurait dire pourquoi. C'était des gens renfermés et plutôt étranges. Dès qu'elle le voyait, elle courait le rejoindre et elle s'amusait comme une folle. Le petit garçon la faisait rire aux larmes tous les jours, et c'était le meilleur compagnon de jeu qu'une petite fille saurait imaginer. Il avait une imagination sans bornes et un don spécial pour inventer des histoires farfelues dans lesquelles elle se plongeait volontiers avec lui. Il courait d'un endroit à l'autre, sautait, se tortillait dans tout les sens, sans jamais sembler fatigué. Le soir, il raccompagnait Emily chez elle et rentrait rapidement chez lui avant que ses parents n'aient remarqué sont absence. Bien sûr, avec le temps, ils ne gambadaient plus autant dans les bacs à sable mais préféraient surtout discuter. Discuter de tout et de rien, mais quel que soit le sujet qu'ils abordaient, Emily se retrouvait inévitablement à se rouler par terre sans pouvoir retenir son rire. Avec le temps, il était devenu bien plus qu'un simple compagnon de jeu : il était son confident, son meilleur ami, la personne à laquelle elle tenait le plus au monde. Mais, depuis quelques mois, tout cela était devenu tellement plus compliqué. Depuis un jour, trois mois plus tôt, très précisément. Emily avait tout de suite senti que son ami n'était pas comme à l'ordinaire : il était calme et silencieux, et ça, ça ne lui arrivait presque jamais ! Elle s'était empressé de le bombarder de questions, mais avait vite remarqué que cela ne servait à rien : c'était comme s'adresser à un mur. Quelque chose ne devait vraiment pas aller. Elle avait donc décidé d'attendre tranquillement qu'il se décide à parler de lui-même, et bientôt, il s'était tourné vers elle, ses yeux gris étrangement vides, et lui avait dit :

« Emily…il…il va falloir que je parte d'ici. Mes parents m'envoient dans une école très loin. Avec un internat. Je ne reviendrais que pour les vacances. Je suis désolé. L'année scolaire commence le 1er septembre, mais on part en vacances je ne sais où avant. Je m'en vais le 1er juillet. Oh, Emily ! Ne fais pas cette tête. Moi je ne veux pas y aller, c'est de leur faute ! Mais tu sais, je t'écrirais tous les jours. Tous ! Et tu me répondras, hein, dis ? »

Emily avait été abasourdie. Elle n'avait vraiment pas vu cela venir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien répondre ?

« Emily ? Tu ne m'en veux pas hein ? Emily ?... »

Elle voyait bien que le pauvre garçon était triste de devoir partir, et elle ne voulait pas le rendre encore plus misérable. Elle l'avait donc assuré que non, elle ne lui en voulait pas, et que oui, elle lui répondrait. Elle lui avait également confirmé que lui aussi lui manquerait énormément, et que ce n'était pas si terrible que cela, après tout. Que tout restera comme avant. Mais elle le savait, elle, que ce n'était pas vrai : elle allait perdre son confident, son ami. Son frère. A cette idée, elle avait éclaté en sanglots dans ses bras. Mais elle ne préférait plus y penser… Il partait le jour de son anniversaire - quel beau cadeau - dans l'après-midi. Elle devait réussir à le revoir une dernière fois avant qu'il ne parte. Elle devait faire ses adieux. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait formulé un vœu sortant quelque peu de l'ordinaire, le vœu de pouvoir dire adieu à son meilleur ami. Mais qui était-ce donc, cet étrange jeune homme, vous demanderez vous après que je vous ais éclairci sur ce premier point. C'était un garçon exceptionnel : d'ailleurs, dès qu'elle l'avait vu, Emily avait senti qu'il n'était pas comme les autres. Il avait quelque chose de…mystérieux. Tout en lui était spécial : sa manière de parler avec un accent anglais raffiné, la façon dont il s'interrompait parfois lors d'une discussion quand il sentait qu'il dévoilait trop son intimité, le regard triste et impuissant qu'Emily le voyait parfois lui adresser…Oui, chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses paroles étaient différentes de celles des autres enfants, et c'est peut-être cela qui la fascinait tant chez lui. Même son nom était curieux, mais il allait tellement bien avec son visage pâle, ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux gris ! Et puis Emily le trouvait si beau ce nom! Elle avait raison : c'est vrai que Sirius Black, c'est un très beau nom.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Wind of change

Les invités partaient les uns après les autres, passant ce qui semblait une éternité à Emily à lui souhaiter à nouveau un joyeux anniversaire, une bonne année, beaucoup de bonheur et tout ce qu'il y a de bon dans la vie en général. Cela lui faisait très plaisir bien sûr, mais ne l'empêchait pas de se tortiller sur place tellement elle était impatiente. Finalement, tout le monde était parti et après avoir assuré à ses parents qu'elle les aiderait à tout ranger dans un instant elle se précipita dehors le plus vite qu'elle pouvait. Elle ne fit absolument pas attention à où elle mettait les pieds dans son élan et dégringola les quelques marches qui menait à sa maison après avoir trébuché sur un objet inconnu, qui poussa un cri de stupeur.

«Emily ! Ca va ? Rien de cassé ? »

« Oh non voyons, Sirius ! Chaque parcelle de peau de mon corps sera recouverte de bleus jusqu'à la rentrée, c'est tout ! »

Il sourit puis commença à rire en voyant le regard qu'elle lui avait adressé, mais Emily reconnu tout de suite que son rire n'était pas aussi franc qu'habituellement. Elle se releva et s'assit à côté de lui. Ils regardèrent un instant devant eux, perdus dans leurs pensées.

« Tu vas me manquer terriblement »

Ils avaient prononcé cette phrase d'une même voix, avant d'échanger un regard complice et de ricaner. Sirius poussa un soupir profond avant de se tourner et de la fixer d'un regard maintenant redevenu sérieux.

« Tu as été – tu es toujours- la meilleure amie que je n'ai jamais eu Emily. Je ne connais personne là où je vais. Avec qui est-ce que je pourrais parler et m'amuser ? Qui est-ce que je pourrais faire éclater de rire de façon incontrôlée ? Comment est-ce que je vais survivre sans toi ? Tu es la gentillesse incarnée, enfin, la gentillesse mêlée à la folie ! Tu es la personne la plus fantastique que je connaisse. Je penserais à toi tout le temps là-bas. Je ne t'oublierais jamais. »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait répondre à ça ? Avant même d'avoir eu le temps d'y réfléchir, Emily senti ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer. Elle ne pouvait pas pleurer. Elle ne ferait qu'accabler Sirius, et ça, c'était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin : ses parents cruels l'arrachaient à elle pour l'envoyer dans un endroit perdu au fin fond de l'Angleterre, qui, d'après ce que Sirius en avait dit, n'avait pas l'air très accueillant. Non, elle ne pouvait pas l'anéantir encore plus.

« Sirius, mon Sirius. Je resterais toujours ton amie. Je penserais à toi tous les jours, assise à mon bureau, regardant par la fenêtre l'endroit où tu m'attends chaque jour, en passant devant nos endroits préférés, en me rappelant tous les bons moments passés avec toi. Je ne t'oublierais jamais. Et, sentant sa voix se casser, elle ajouta : Comment pourrais-ton t'oublier, toi, de toute façon ? »

Elle fut satisfaite de voir le sourire revenir sur le visage de son ami. Ils se serrèrent dans leurs bras, restant ainsi l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que la mère de Sirius l'appelle d'une voix mécontente de l'intérieur de sa maison. Il s'écarta d'elle avec regret et, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens et prenant ses mains dans les siennes, il annonça :

« Emily Smith, tu es la plus belle chose qui soit arrivée dans ma vie ».

Il lui fit un bisou sur la joue, se leva rapidement et courut jusque chez lui. Arrivé sur le pas de la porte, il lui fit un dernier signe de la main. Emily remarqua que ses yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes, ce qui fut bientôt aussi le cas des siens. Elle le vit s'engouffrer dans la maison, refermant la porte sur leur amitié. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Elle se releva et rentra abattue chez elle. Le soir, caché sous ses couvertures, elle laissa toute sa peine retenue s'échapper dans des torrents de larmes. Mais il avait dit qu'elle était la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivé dans sa vie. Et ça, ça avait fait battre son cœur plus vite que d'habitude.

Le lendemain, et chaque jour pendant une semaine, Emily faisait peine à voir : sa joie de vivre s'était éteinte, ses yeux fixait d'un regard vide la maison de Sirius, et elle poussait de longs et profonds soupirs dès qu'il se rappelait à son esprit. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il lui manquerait autant. Elle avait perdu tout espoir. Mais, le lundi matin suivant, alors qu'elle se traînait tristement en bas des escaliers, elle découvrit une lettre sur le paillasson, avec son nom dessus. Elle se raviva tout de suite : sa première lettre de Sirius était arrivée ! Elle se rua dessus, déchira l'enveloppe et en sortit plusieurs feuilles de papier.

Cette lettre n'était pas de Sirius. C'était une lettre d'une école. D'une école de sorcellerie. Une lettre qui lui annonçait qu'elle était une sorcière. Non mais qui pouvait lui avoir fait une blague comme celle-ci ? Le tout semblait effroyablement réaliste. Son père arriva gaiement derrière elle en sifflotant.

« Tiens, tu as du courrier ? C'est de Sirius ? Montre mo…Mais ?...Mais ?...Mais ?... Qui t'as envoyé ça ? »

« Euhm…je ne sais pas…tu crois que c'est une blague ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça soit d'autre ? Tu penses vraiment que ça existe, l'école de sorcellerie de…Poudlard ? Quel nom ! Et qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'ils vont t'y apprendre ? A jeter des sorts avec ta baguette magique et à faire des potions qui transforment les lapins en chats ? »

Il s'éloigna en riant après avoir ramassé les autres lettres. Il ricanait toujours en se versant du lait dans un verre, puis en ouvrant la première lettre qui lui été adressée, puis en dépliant la feuille, puis…et puis il recracha tout le lait qu'il avait dans la bouche. Sa femme, debout derrière lui, jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir ce qui l'avait tant surpris. Une facture d'électricité anormalement élevée ? Une lettre d'un ami qui ne leur avait pas parlé depuis longtemps ? Non, rien de tout cela. Incrédule, il lut à voix haute :

« Ceci n'est pas une plaisanterie.

L'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard est fière de vous annoncer que votre fille, Emily Smith, est une sorcière né-moldu.

Vous avez le choix de l'envoyer à l'école pour développer ses talents, ce qui est fortement recommandé, ou d'ignorer notre lettre. Votre fille se retrouvera alors avec des pouvoirs incontrôlables.

Voici le coupon réponse à retourner par voie postale avant le 1er août. »

S'en suivait un long paragraphe rassurant pour les parents ainsi que le nom d'une personne que l'on peut contacter en cas d'éventuelles questions. Eventuelles questions ? Les questions, elles se bousculaient dans la tête d'Emily, ne tenait plus dans son cerveau, sortaient par ses oreilles ! Comment une telle chose était-elle possible ?

Elle se rappelait son état ahuri. Lorsqu'elle avait lut la lettre, elle pensait avoir atteint les sommets du bizarre, mais aujourd'hui, assise dans une robe quelque peu particulière dans un train très spécial, après avoir parcouru une rue plus qu'étrange pour acheter des objets dont elle n'arrivait pas pour certains à prononcer le nom, avoir foncé dans un mur pour arriver sur un quai magique, elle se disait que plus rien ne pourrait jamais plus l'étonner. Oh, combien elle avait tort !

Elle fut tirée de ses réflexions par une voix joyeuse qui annonçait avoir enfin trouvé un compartiment libre. Elle rassembla ses forces, prête à affronter d'autres…sorciers. Elle ne s'était toujours pas habituée au mot. En fait, elle ne s'était habituée à rien de tout cela : elle avait été assez…contente de recevoir cette lettre, impatiente d'aller dans une école de…sorcellerie, d'y apprendre à…elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi, sur la liste des cours qu'elle allait suivre qui lui avait été envoyé, le seul qui ne provoquait pas en elle une peur panique d'avoir l'air complètement stupide devant toute une classe de…sorciers était l'histoire de la magie. Ses parents avaient longuement délibéré, discuté, dialogué avant de tomber d'accord : elle ira. Ils seront fiers d'avoir une fille hors du commun, même si bien sûr ils avaient eu du mal à se faire à l'idée, et qu'Emily avait remarqué qu'ils avaient eu encore plus de mal quand elle était avec eux à…dans une rue…ou était-ce un chemin…quelque chose avec Traverse…enfin bref, la rue où elle avait acheté une baguette magique –neuf centimètres, noisetier, plume de phœnix-, un chaudron –en cuivre, s'il vous-plaît-, des livres –très, très, très lourds-, une malle –avec ses initiales dessus !-, et même un tout petit chat –aux doux poils noir aux yeux gris, vous devinez bien pourquoi-, qui ronronnait maintenant sur ses genoux. Elle appréhendait beaucoup sa première rencontre avec les autres. D'ailleurs, cette pensée la tira de ses rêveries et la ramena dans le compartiment où venaient de pénétrer cinq…sorciers qui semblaient avoir son âge. La première qui s'avança avait de longs cheveux roux foncés qui tombait magnifiquement sur ses épaules minces. Elle regardait timidement Emily de ses grands yeux verts entourés de longs cils noirs. Sa bouche entrouverte semblait vouloir prononcer un bonjour discret, mais la couleur rouge qui enveloppait ses pommettes recouvertes de tâches de rousseur indiqua à Emily son hésitation timide. Un jeune garçon qui la dépassait d'au moins deux têtes se plaça à côté d'elle. Ses cheveux cuivrés retombaient sur ses yeux d'une magnifique couleur dorée étrangement tristes et gênés. Il la regarda un bref instant avant de fixer avec insistance le sol du compartiment. Un garçon bien plus petit et un peu rond se faufila entre eux sans prêter attention à Emily et se jeta sur une banquette. Soit il ne l'avait pas vu –elle était quand même assise au milieu de la banquette juste en face de lui-, soit, et c'était plus vraisemblable, il était déterminé à l'ignorer. Face à toute cette timidité, Emily se sentit plutôt –même très- gênée, en tout cas jusqu'à ce qu'un troisième garçon s'avance en frappant celui qui fixait le plancher avec son bras musclé et en le taquinant sur son mal à l'aise injustifié avant de se présenter à Emily.

« Bonjour ! Ca ne te dérange pas si on vient avec toi ? »

Elle se contenta de le regarder avec de grands yeux. Il repoussa ses lunettes rondes sur son nez avec une main, lui tendant l'autre.

« Potter. James Potter. »

« Euh… »

C'était un très bon moment pour perdre la parole.

« Emily ? »

Tiens, quelqu'un avait deviné. Elle leva les yeux sur celui qui avait prononcé son prénom. Elle devait avoir l'air maligne, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, bégayant quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Sirius. C'était Sirius. Tout s'éclairait : l'école, l'internat, les adieux. Elle était vraiment stupide. Bête. Crétine. Imbécile. Sotte. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait intérêt à cacher cela aux nouveaux arrivants, referma sa bouche, tenta de faire reprendre à ses yeux une taille normale et cessa de bégayer.

« Smith. Emily Smith »

Un sourire éclaira son visage, et ses yeux pétillants étaient fixés sur Sirius Black.

Le reste de la journée, Emily l'avait passé comme enveloppé dans un rêve. Elle se souvenait avoir beaucoup rit, raconté sa vie, exprimé ses doutes, posé ses questions. Elle se souvenait avoir sauté derrière Sirius quand une sorte de géant barbu était apparu pour les emmener faire une …balade sur une barque. Elle se souvenait s'être sentie moins seule quand Lily –la rousse au tâche de rousseur- avait dit qu'elle aussi venait d'une famille de non-sorciers, elle se souvenait avoir mis un chapeau –ou était-ce choixpeau ?- sur sa tête et que celui-ci lui avait dit de rejoindre la table de sa maison –oui, dans cette école, qui est un château, il y a des maisons. Des maisons dans un château. C'est logique-, table à laquelle étaient assis ceux avec qui elle avait fait le voyage. Un vieillard en robe de chambre bleu et aux longs cheveux blancs avait prononcé une sorte de discours de bienvenue incompréhensible. Elle était montée dans un dortoir avec Lily. Elle s'était couchée dans son lit. Elle y était allongé, ses pensés allant de la peur d'être tombé dans une maison de fou à la joie d'avoir retrouvé Sirius, en passant par l'inquiétude de rester traumatisé à vie après 7 ans passé ici, quand Lily se glissa à travers les rideaux de son lit et vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle. Elle avait du la surprendre avec un visage particulièrement terrifié, car elle éclata d'un rire incontrôlé en la voyant. Lily était timide et calme, surtout au début, mais s'était avéré devenir de plus en plus bavarde, plus les heures passées ensemble s'écoulaient. Elle s'été lancée dans un monologue ininterrompu –si ce n'est par les râlements d'une…préfète- sur tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Emily avait laissé le flot de paroles glisser dans ses oreilles, n'écoutant qu'à moitié ce que Lily disait, se concentrant plutôt sur sa voix douce et rassurante.

« Emily ? Tu m'écoute ? »

« Hein ? Euh…oui oui, bien sûr »

« Alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

« Alors tu réponds à ma question ? Est-ce que Sirius et toi vous êtes… »

Emily se releva brusquement sur son lit. Le sang monta à son visage. Est-ce que Lily était en train de lui demander si…

« Amoureux ? »

Oui, Lily était en train de lui demander si elle était amoureuse de Sirius.

« Oh, ne nie pas. J'ai vu comment il te regarde. Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie ! Il avait l'air de vouloir se jeter sur toi pour te serrer contre lui pendant tout le voyage ! Ses yeux était fixés sur toi tout le temps ! Et toi, tu n'étais pas mieux. Et vas y que je te touche l'épaule, et vas-y que je te regarde langoureusement, tu n'étais pas très discrète ! Alors ! Dis-moi tout. »

« Non d'un troll puant des lacs de Pennsylvanie ! Si vous n'aller pas dormir tout de suite, je vous transforme en ragondin volant des plaines polaires ! »

La préfète semblait irritée. De peur de finir en je-ne-sais-quoi, Lily s'arracha à regret d'Emily en lui lançant un dernier regard avide de réponse. Emily se dit qu'elle était sauvée. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait, jusqu'à ce que le professeur Flitwick leur annonce qu'ils allaient apprendre à jeter un sort d'insonorisation à n'importe quoi et que Lily se retourne vers elle pour lui lancer un regard surexcité accompagné d'un sourire vainqueur, quelques mois plus tard.

Sirius ne tenait plus en place. Il avait tout préparé, tout emballé, tout pensé et repensé. Lorsqu'un coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était huit heures moins cinq, il bondit littéralement sur ses pieds : le moment tant attendu était arrivé. Il se jeta en bas des escaliers, envoyant –par accident, bien sûr- un coup de pied dans Kreattur qui n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller se cacher quelque part après avoir aperçu son maître, tant celui-ci courrait vite. Sirius continua sa course sans lui adresser le moindre regard –comme d'habitude, me direz vous-, ouvrit la porte d'un coup, bondit à travers la rue, sauta dans la maison, monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec.

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! »

Emily se redressa sur son lit, les cheveux en pagaille et le regard hébété. Sirius se tenait à quelque centimètres d'elle, les yeux animés par je ne sais quel plan diabolique et un large sourire collé sur le visage. Il se recula en attrapant Emily et la tirant de son lit. Placée ainsi au milieu de sa chambre, la main de Sirius autour de son bras, elle put observer émerveillée un espèce de mini feu d'artifice multicolore composé de milliers de petites étoiles jaunes qui partait dans tous les sens autour d'elle et de choses qui explosaient ça et là laissant s'éparpiller de jolies paillettes un peu partout. Des confettis tombèrent alors du plafond et s'arrêtèrent juste devant elle pour former un grand 16 scintillant. Celui-ci éclata à son tour, se transformant en une sorte de torrent de petits papiers qui montèrent dans les airs et retombèrent sur les côtés comme l'eau d'une fontaine. Tout à coup, un « joyeux anniversaire » chanté à l'unisson retentit derrière elle. Elle se retourna pour découvrir Lily, James, Remus Peter, et bien sûr, Sirius qui avait lâché son bras en train de chanter à tue-tête. Cet anniversaire s'annonçait bien plus joyeux que celui qu'elle avait vécu cinq années au par avant.


	3. Chapitre 2 : As Tears Go By

Emily était ravie de cette surprise : c'était tellement gentil ! Mais quelque part au fond d'elle-même, elle sentait une peur panique l'envahir, en commençant par ses pieds et finissant par sa tête, une peur panique qui coulait dans ses veines et qui lui faisait trembler les mains. Elle avait seize ans. C'est bien beau, c'est bien joli, mais quand une énième personne vous frappe l'épaule en lançant un joyeux « tu deviens adulte » ou « bonjour grand-mère », eh bien oui, ça fait penser. Bientôt, il allait falloir affronter les ASPIC, il allait falloir quitter la maison, et puis surtout, quitter Poudlard. Et quitter Poudlard impliquait quitter ses amis. Et quitter ses amis, non, jamais ! Après que cette pensée naisse dans son esprit, elle se jeta dans les bras de chacun des dits amis, les serrant fort contre elle et leur disant combien elle les aime avant de leur demander gentiment de sortir pour pouvoir se préparer. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle descendait les escaliers lentement, un sourire collé sur le visage mais l'esprit perdu dans des réflexions quelque peu pessimistes. Sirius l'attendait en bas, appuyé contre un mur, les yeux d'abord fixés dans le vide puis collés sur ce qu'il définit dans son esprit comme la plus belle fille qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Il l'avait toujours trouvé magnifique, mais aujourd'hui…était-ce ses yeux bleus impénétrables ? Son sourire joyeux ? Ses cheveux qui, avec la lumière, lui paraissaient aller du blond au brun en passant par tous les tons du châtain ? Ou bien tout cela en même temps ? Sirius se rendait bien compte qu'il la fixait avec insistance, mais…qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait y faire ? De toute façon, personne ne le verrait, Emily avait la tête dans les étoiles et les autres étaient dans la cuisine. Une fois qu'elle se fut arrêtée devant lui, il se contenta de plonger son regard dans le sien, de passer sa main dans ses cheveux et de lui annoncer qu'elle était plus belle que jamais. Oui, il n'y allait pas par quatre chemins, lui, au moins, contrairement à un certain garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés assis sur une chaise dans la cuisine en train de lancer des regards timides à la jeune fille rousse qui s'affairait entre les placards, le frigo, et la table. Il l'aurait bien aidé, mais que voulez-vous, l'amour, c'est comme un sort Stupéfix.

Emily ressassait encore ses idées noires une fois arrivée sur le lieu, mais celles-ci furent vite oubliées dès qu'elle vit la tente se dresser toute seule devant elle et qu'elle pût y pénétrer et découvrir l'endroit où elle allait passer une grande partie de ses vacances d'été. Ils avaient tous voulu les passer ensemble, ces vacances, et ils avaient choisi quelque chose qui plairait à tout le monde : de toute façon, Peter s'était déclaré apte à s'adapter à tout, Remus se trouvait assez chanceux de venir pour estimer avoir un avis, James aurait fait ce que Lily aurait décidé sans hésiter une seule seconde, et Sirius avait surtout envie de partir de chez lui et de ne surtout plus y remettre les pieds : Emily et Lily s'étaient donc rapidement rendues compte qu'elles avaient la liberté de choisir ce qu'elles voulaient. Et comme n'importe quelle né-moldues, elles avaient, au fond d'elle, une envie forte de se comporter en adolescente normale au moins une fois dans leur vie. Et, comme n'importent qu'elles adolescentes normales qui fêtaient leur seize ans en 1976 et a qui on aurait dit « cet été, tu pars où tu veux, quand tu veux, et avec qui tu veux », Lily et Emily étaient assise dans leur tente, au plus grand festival de musique d'Angleterre, entourés de leurs meilleurs amis. Oh, et ce n'est pas parce que c'est un évènement typiquement moldu qu'il n'est pas commun d'y croiser un sorcier. C'est d'ailleurs le soir même, alors que Remus et Peter faisait semblant de jouer de la guitare électrique et que Sirius sautait dans tous les sens comme un petit fou au concert des Rolling Stones que Lily pensa apercevoir Xenophilius Lovegood et sa petite amie Célestia en train de se disputer non loin d'eux. Quelques minutes plus tard, Emily se retourna à son tour et aperçu Lily s'approcher d'une Célestia en pleurs et vraisemblablement le cœur brisé. Mais Célestia était Célestia, et elle se calma, se redressa et rejoignit le petit groupe avec Lily comme si de rien n'était. Célestia était une personne incroyablement ouverte sur le monde, comme Xénophilius, c'est sûrement pour ça qu'ils étaient ensemble. En, tout cas, jusqu'à ce soir, parce que le couple semblait…eh bien, ne plus être un couple.

« Célestia ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Oh, Emily ! Bonsoir ! Oh, voyons, ne t'occupe pas de moi…c'est seulement Xénophilius…tu sais, il est très généreux. Il aime beaucoup les autres. Enfin, là, ça serait plutôt qu'il en aime beaucoup une autre. »

Célestia annonça cela à Emily le sourire aux lèvres et ses larmes déjà oubliées depuis longtemps. Cette fille l'impressionnait vraiment, décidemment. Si Sirius se trouvait une copine un jour, qui ne serait pas elle, bien sûr, Emily serait sûrement…dévastée. En tout cas, elle ne réagirait pas comme ça.

« Bon par contre j'étais venu toute seule avec lui, alors je crois que vais rentrer chez moi, je ne vais pas rester toute seule non plus… »

« Toute seule ? Mais de quoi tu parles ! Viens avec nous ! De toute façon notre tente peut s'agrandir. Et puis, les moldus disent bien…tu sais… »

« Plus on est de fous plus on rit. Sirius, je croyais t'avoir mieux éduqué que ça. »

Sirius regarda Emily et éclata de rire. Sirius a un rire particulier. Très communicatif. Et puis très séducteur, aussi. Emily ne put s'empêcher de le fixer, un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus stupide collé aux lèvres.

Remus regardait Célestia en coin. C'était un très bonne amie, il adorait lui parler, et puis elle était tellement ouverte sur le monde qu'elle arrivait même à l'accepter, lui. Il aurait bien voulu la consoler, mais, Remus, il était très bon aux échecs, en lecture, en cours, mais pour consoler ses amis, et surtout les filles, là, il était nul. Il se sentait tout de suite mal à l'aise, et puis si la personne commençait à pleurer, il n'avait plus qu'à s'enfuir en courant. Mais il allait bien falloir remonter le moral de Célestia. Elle n'avait pas l'air triste comme ça, mais elle était particulièrement douée pour cacher les choses et les sentiments, pour ne surtout pas gâcher la joie des autres. C'est alors que Remus se rappela qu'il était entouré de milliers de jeunes dansant sur le rythme endiablé de Satisfaction. Il respira profondément et attrapa Célestia par la main pour l'inviter à danser, ce qui encouragea Sirius et James à faire de même avec Emily et Lily. Seul Peter était resté tout seul sur le côté à danser…tout seul. Mais Remus oublia bientôt Peter et se concentra sur ses pieds : il valait mieux essayait de ne pas écraser ceux de Célestia avec des mouvements de danse maladroits. Il sentait le sourire de son amie devenir de plus en plus franc. La chanson arrivait à sa fin, et Remus se préparait à enchaîner avec une autre danse mouvementée. Mais ce fut As Tears Go By qui retentit de la scène, et, pour ceux et celles qui ne connaîtraient pas cette chanson, elle est très belle, écoutez la. Elle est aussi très triste et surtout, très lente. Célestia se rapprocha de Remus. De plus en plus près. Il sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite. Ils n'allaient pas danser un slow tout de même ? Célestia entoura son cou de ses bras et se colla complètement à lui. Si, ils allaient danser un slow. Remus se résigna et encercla de ses bras la taille de la jeune fille, se disant qu'il n'allait quand même pas la repousser, mais plutôt content du tour qu'avaient pris les choses…

Lily aussi l'était, contente, la tête enfouie dans le cou de James, dont les bras d'abord crispés se relaxaient progressivement, et semblaient se cramponner de plus en plus à elle. Il se rapprochait progressivement. Elle releva la tête pour se trouver à quelques centimètres à peine de lui. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et ils se fixèrent un long moment. Lily mit ensuite toute son énergie à envoyer des signaux à James : elle regarda avec insistance ses lèvres, essaya de se rapprocher encore plus, colla pratiquement son visage au sien, mais rien. Soit elle si prenait vraiment très mal, soit il était vraiment très très timide. Soit il n'était pas intéressé, mais ça Lily préférait ne pas y penser.

Sirius avait perdu toute son assurance. Il baissait les yeux, se tortillait dans tous les sens. Il avait l'impression que tout son corps était aussi brûlant que de la braise et que seules les mains d'Emily refroidissaient sa nuque. Elle arriva malgré tout à le regarder dans les yeux, et au moment où ces yeux bleus remplirent son champ de vision, tout devient brusquement plus calme. Le seul bruit qu'il entendait était celui de la respiration d'Emily, de ses pas sur l'herbe, et de la musique, mais en arrière-plan, comme à travers du coton. L'odeur de vanille qui émanait de ses cheveux l'enivrait comme l'aurait fait un abus de bierreaubeurre. Et tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était elle, ses yeux magnifiques, ses cheveux longs qui ondulaient au rythme de la musique, sa taille autour de la quelle étaient refermés ses bras…Il n'avait jamais été aussi près d'elle. Enfin si sûrement, mais jamais dans un contexte comme celui-ci. Jamais son cœur n'avait battu à un rythme aussi effréné lorsqu'il la serrait dans ses bras. Jamais il n'avait autant voulu se pencher vers ces lèvres si rouges et si irrésistibles en ce moment…

As Tears Go By venait de se finir. Les Rolling Stones entamaient un tout nouveau morceau, bien plus rapide. Emily se détacha de lui.

Peter n'allait pas rester là comme un idiot à regarder ses amis s'amuser. Il n'allait pas continuer à danser tout seul éternellement non plus. Et personne n'avait l'air de se soucier de lui. Il avait donc décidé d'aller se prendre une bière à un stand un peu plus loin, et s'était félicité de son choix quand il avait vu tous ses amis se prendre dans leur bras et danser des slows. Il aurait vraiment fait tâche. Peut-être qu'au moins un couple se formerait ce soir. C'était plutôt désespérant de les voir se tourner autour depuis des années sans ne jamais arriver à rien. Ils avaient de la chance eux ! Lui, il n'avait personne. Il n'avait jamais eu personne. Aucune fille ne s'était intéressée à lui. Etait-ce si étonnant ? Il n'était pas particulièrement beau, ou encore moins musclé, ou grand, ou même drôle. Mais enfin même Judith, une poufsouffle à qui la puberté ne réussissait vraiment pas, avait refusé de l'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard l'année dernière. Il était pourtant populaire ! Ami avec les plus populaires, en tout cas. Il ne savait d'ailleurs même pas pourquoi ils voulaient de lui : s'il n'avait pas atterrit dans le même compartiment qu'eux, il y a six ans, il aurait juste été un garçon gros, laid, et sans amis. Ce n'est même pas comme s'il pouvait compter sur son intelligence : il n'en avait pas vraiment. Ses notes étaient à la limite de l'acceptable dans la plupart des matières, et il savait que c'était grâce à l'aide de ses amis qu'il avait pu les maintenir à ce niveau. Il paya le moldu en Tee-shirt « I Love Rock'n Roll » et s'éloigna avec sa bière. Il était trop habitué aux bonnes bierreaubeurre des sorciers, et celle-là ne lui plaisait donc pas vraiment. Même une bière ne pouvait pas lui remonter le moral ! Peter marchait devant lui, sans regarder où il allait, avant de percuter un arbre, de s'écrouler contre celui-ci et de décider de rester assis-là, les larmes aux yeux. Personne ne s'apercevrait de son absence de toute façon.

« Peter ? Peteeeeer ? Mais où il est passé celui-là ? »

Remus, Emily, Lily, Célestia, James et Sirius criaient tous en même temps, aussi fort qu'ils le pouvaient, mais la musique était trop forte, personne n'entendrait rien de toute façon. Sirius dit tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas.

« Il ne doit pas être bien loin. Il est peut-être retourné à la tente. Il reviendra. »

Jamais ! Jamais il ne reviendrait ! Il le retrouverait demain ici ! Il serait mort ! Il allait se laisser mourir ! De froid ! De faim ! De fatigue ! Tout le monde s'en voudra, tout le monde le pleurera ! Peter se demanda alors si tout le monde s'en voudrait et pleurerait vraiment, et ayant déterminé que la réponse était non, il se ressaisit et était presque sur le point de se relever et de repartir, quand quelqu'un s'arrêta en face de lui, ne se rendant vraisemblablement pas compte qu'il était là.

« Evan ! Réfléchis-y. Tu ne vas pas laisser passer une occasion comme celle-là. Tu es fait pour. C'est dans tes gènes. Il t'en récompensera…si c'était moi, j'aurais accepté tout de suite, mais je n'ai pas tes…compétences. »

« Elle n'est pas comme les autres. »

« Ils sont tous pareils. Il a parlé, il faut tous les éliminer ! Ce sont des parasites. Ce sont des moins que rien. Il faut les traquer, un par un, et les tuer. Tous. Autant qu'ils sont. »

« Pas elle. »

« Pourquoi pas ? Qu'a-t-elle de si spécial ? Tu ne ressens tout de même pas quelque chose pour quelqu'un de son…espèce ! »

« Lâche-moi, Rodolphus. »

Décidément, tout Poudlard s'était donné rendez-vous ici ! Peter regarda partir Evan Rosier et Rodolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix Black, la cousine de Sirius, pendue à son bras, et entourés de leur petit groupe de Serpentards. Il se releva, peut-être un peu trop vite, et trébucha pour se retrouver à nouveau par terre, le nez dans l'herbe cette fois-ci. Lestrange se retourna d'un seul coup.

« Qu'est-ce que…Qui est-ce ? »

« Pettigrew ? »

« Tu crois qu'il a entendu ? »

Et pour toute réponse, Black dégaina sa baguette et susurra de sa voix diabolique :

« DOLORIS ! »


	4. Chapitre 3 : Welcome to the machine

Le train filait à toute vitesse en direction de Poudlard. Emily, la tête appuyée sur sa main, regardait au loin, vers la campagne anglaise, essayant sûrement d'imaginer à quoi ressemblerait cette nouvelle année scolaire. Sirius lui jetait des regards distraits de temps en temps, fasciné par la lumière qui éclairait son visage. Mais lui aussi était perdu dans ses pensées : il se demandait surtout ce qu'il allait faire maintenant qu'il s'était enfui de chez lui. Il n'allait pas rester avec James éternellement, même si ses parents étaient très accueillants. Non, le mieux serait de se trouver un endroit bien à soi. Il pourrait y inviter tous ses amis, pour les vacances et les week-ends. Et puis organiser des fêtes mémorables. Et puis il ne dépendrait plus de personne. Et puis il pourrait inviter Emily aussi…En fait c'était surtout de ça qu'il avait envie. Remus le tira de ses rêveries en le secouant par l'épaule.

« Sirius ? Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ? Non mais qu'est-ce qui se passe en ce moment ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi calme. En fait je ne t'ai jamais vu calme tout court. »

« Hein ? Euh, rien, tout va bien. Je…réfléchissais. »

« Tu réfléchissais ? Toi ? »

Cette dernière réplique acheva de le réveiller. Sirius n'allait pas se laisser faire… Il se jeta sur Remus en vociférant des insultes incompréhensibles.

Emily fut tirée de ses réflexions par le chahut sans nom qui régnait dans le compartiment. Elle ne comprenait pas trop ce qui venait de se passer, mais elle l'imaginait bien : il s'agissait de Sirius après tout. Tout à coup la bataille cessa, et Remus, renfrogné, déclara qu'il allait faire un tour. Il devait avoir perdu. Sirius, le sourire aux lèvres, vint s'asseoir à nouveau en face d'Emily. Lily lança qu'ils étaient de vrais gamins et qu'elle aussi avait envie de prendre l'air, ce à quoi James ne fît qu'hocher la tête avant de se précipiter derrière elle. Emily remarqua qu'elle était seule avec Sirius : Peter avait disparu quelque part.

« A quoi tu pensais ? »

Sirius avait changé de banquette et était maintenant juste à côté d'elle. Ses yeux la fixaient d'un regard perçant qui encore quelques jours plus tôt ne l'aurait pas mis mal à l'aise, mais il y avait eu le concert des Rolling Stones, et puis il y avait eu tous ceux qui suivaient. A chaque fois, Sirius et elle dansait comme des fous, et quand une chanson lente commençait…Sirius devenait étrange. Depuis, il y avait eu un mal aise entre eux. Et Emily n'aimait pas ça du tout : il ne peut pas y avoir de gêne entre eux, ce serait comme s'ils s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre, et elle ne pouvait pas supporter cette idée. Elle décida de reprendre les choses en main.

« A toi. »

« A moi ? »

« A nous. Sirius, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai l'impression que ça ne tourne pas rond entre nous. Ce n'est plus comme avant… »

Le visage se Sirius afficha un tel désarroi qu'Emily voulu revenir en arrière, mais le mal était fait.

« Je veux dire…euh…enfin…je n'ai rien fais pour te contrarier ? Tu ne m'en veux pas pour quelque chose ? »

Sirius sembla un peu rassuré.

« Tu ne pourrais jamais me contrarier. »

Il saisit sa main dans un élan, avant de se rendre compte de son geste et de la laisser retomber d'un coup.

Il y avait définitivement un malaise entre eux. Et Emily était bien décidée à s'en débarrasser, cette année.

James suivait Lily dans le couloir qui menait à la fin du train. Elle ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur le petit espace à l'air libre d'un coup sec avant d'inspirer un grand coup.

« Ca va Lily ? »

« Oui, oui. C'est juste que…parfois, ils m'exaspèrent un peu. »

« Je te comprends. »

« Oh, mais tu es comme eux de toute façon. »

Elle s'était retourné vers lui et le regardais d'un air irrité. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ? Elle ne s'énervait presque jamais. Quelque chose ne devait pas tourner rond.

Non mais quel culot il avait celui-là ! Lily en avait marre de lui parfois. Souvent, même, en ce moment ! C'était SON James. ELLE était amoureuse de lui. Oui, elle assumait maintenant. Et lui, il avait pris son temps, tout l'été, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne l'était pas, lui, amoureux d'elle. Il y avait eu les slows : il n'avait rien fait. C'était presque comme s'il dansait avec elle pour lui faire plaisir. Eh bien, merci, il pouvait se les garder, ses danses ! Et puis il y avait eu les moments où ils restaient seuls et qu'il se tortillait sur place, très mal à l'aise, avant de s'inventer une excuse pour partir et la laisser toute seule. Et puis après il la suivait partout où elle allait. Non mais il faudrait choisir ! Et il y avait eu le pire : les autres. Pendant toutes les vacances, ce qui lui semblait être la moitié des filles de Poudlard, et des moldues aussi d'ailleurs, avaient défilées devant ses yeux, s'étaient collées à lui et le pire, c'est qu'il ne faisait rien pour les en empêcher. Ca devait lui plaire ! Mais alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'amusait à la suivre comme un petit chien bien obéissant ? A être gentil avec elle ? Ah ! Elle ne savait plus quoi faire.

Des larmes de désespoir emplirent ses yeux.

« Lily ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Il se passe qu'il est le garçon le plus pénible du monde ! Voilà ce qu'elle avait envie de lui répondre. Mais, poussée par la force des sentiments, elle se jeta dans ses bras et éclata en sanglots. Elle devait vraiment avoir l'air bête.

Oh, et puis mince, elle avait l'air déjà assez stupide comme ça, elle ne pouvait pas aggraver son cas. Elle décida de tenter le tout pour le tout : elle se passa la main sur les yeux, releva doucement la tête, plongea ses yeux dans ceux de James et se pencha vers lui doucement. Au début, il était immobile, il faut dire qu'elle l'avait pris par surprise. Mais il se détendit peu à peu. Quand elle se détacha de lui, elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire : elle venait d'embrasser James. Ca allait être le thème des discussions dans son dortoir pour les prochaines semaines, les prochains mois ! Elle n'en revenait pas ! Elle était terrifiée par son geste. Elle se disait aussi qu'il devait sûrement la prendre pour une schizophrène.

Remus, les poings serrés face à sa défaite, déambulait dans le couloir, jetant des regards dans chaque compartiment. Il trouva enfin celui qu'il cherchait, et ouvrit la porte, un peu violemment. Se rendant compte qu'il s'énervait un peu trop, et qu'en plus il n'avait pas toqué, il sentit ses joues devenir rouge, puis il balbutia un « Bonjour excusez-moi » quelque peu incompréhensible. Célestia lui sourit, se leva, salua ses amis et l'entraina hors du compartiment. Elle avait tout de suite compris que c'était pour elle qu'il était venu…il devrait peut-être être plus discret, sinon elle allait le croire amoureux d'elle. Remus voulait lui parler. De rien en particulier, mais pendant l'été, en apprenant à la connaître de mieux en mieux, il s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait sur lui un effet très apaisant, ce qui était plutôt pratique, pour un loup garou. La pleine lune approchait et il commençait à s'irriter pour un rien, mais dès qu'il la voyait, dès qu'elle lui souriait…la colère fondait comme un œuf de dragon dans une potion.

Peter trainait des pieds en marchant dans le couloir. Il n'avait pas envie de se presser pour les rejoindre. Mais ils l'avaient prévenu : s'il ne venait pas…il préférait ne pas s'imaginer ce qui se passerait. Probablement ce qui s'était passé la première fois. Des frissons parcoururent son corps quand il se rappela la douleur qu'il avait ressentie lorsque le sort l'avait touché. Il ne voulait pas que ça recommence. Il ne le supporterait pas. Il hâta son pas, et finit par atteindre le compartiment où ils l'attendaient.

« Pettigrew. Enfin »

Lestrange lança un regard qui fit pousser un cri horrifié à Peter. Black ricana en se collant à lui.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient lui faire ? Pour l'instant, ils avaient juste demandé à ce qu'il ne parle à personne de leurs…plans. Mais en fait il ne les connaissait pas lui-même. Il avait même l'impression qu'ils étaient encore en train de les élaborer. Il n'avait encore parlé à personne de ces rencontres : il avait bien l'intention de le faire, mais il devait en connaître plus d'abord…Il pourrait apporter des informations à son groupe d'amis. Il leur servirait à quelque chose…pour une fois.

« Nous allons passer à l'action. »

Peter se raidit à cette phrase. Quelle action ? Il n'allait quand même pas lui demander de les aider !

« Nous allons avoir besoin de ton aide. »

Peter sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Il essayait de se ressaisir, mais la panique l'emportait peu à peu sur lui.

Le train était arrivé. Tout le monde était descendu et avait pris la direction des calèches tirées par ces sombrals que personne ne peut voir. Enfin, personne, sauf Peter.

Assise dans son lit, alors qu'il était bien après le couvre-feu, Emily avait entendu Lily se glisser à côté d'elle. Elle eut une impression de déjà-vu…le même regard surexcité, le même sourire…elle allait sûrement encore lui parler de garçons, sauf que cette fois, il n'y aurait pas de préfète pour l'interrompre : c'était Lily la préfète.

« J'ai embrassé James. »

« QUOI ? »

Oups. Elle y été allée un peu fort. Et puis, elles avaient oublié d'insonoriser le lit. Ce fut donc sans surprise que Bethany Clark, Michelle Beauchamp, Kimberly Jones et Ginger Abott, leurs compagnes de dortoirs, les rejoignirent avec l'envie de savoir elles aussi ce qui se passait de si intéressant.

« Qui a fait quoi avec qui et pourquoi ? »

Bethany était une habitué des potins : plus elle en savait, mieux c'était. En fait, elles avaient toutes l'air avides de petites histoires : les vacances avaient dut être ennuyantes…Même Kimberly lançait des regards curieux à Emily et Lily, alors qu'elle ne la connaissait pas bien, voire pas du tout : elle venait d'arriver d'une école en Amérique. Lily se résigna.

« J'ai embrassé James aujourd'hui. »

« QUOI ? »

Lily fut irritée par cette réaction. Oui, elle venait d'embrasser un garçon, oui c'était la première fois, mais bon, quand même, pourquoi tout le monde était choqué comme ça ? Même la nouvelle ne semblait pas vouloir y croire ! Il faut croire que les autres lui avaient résumé la vie à Poudlard depuis 5 ans lors du trajet du matin.

« Toi ? »

Ginger n'en revenait pas. Elle secouait ses boucles rousses de droites à gauche, la bouche ouverte, l'air incrédule. Etait-ce si exceptionnel ? Tout le monde devait vraiment la prendre pour une sainte nitouche…

« Oui. Moi. Pourquoi ça vous étonne autant ? »

« Bah…C'est pas ton genre. »

Emily pris sa défense.

« Tu sais Michelle, ça fait juste 5 ans qu'ils se tournent autour. Toi, tu n'attends même pas une soirée pour faire la même chose. Ou plus. »

C'est vrai que Michelle, en un battement de ses cils longs et noirs, faisait se jeter n'importe quel garçon à ses pieds. Enfin, n'importe lequel, sauf James, Sirius ou Remus. Elle avait déjà essayé. Plusieurs fois.

« Bon, on ne va pas commencer à se disputer quand même ? Allez raconte nous tout. Dans les détails ! N'oublie rien. On veut TOUT savoir ! »

Les yeux des filles pétillaient d'excitation à la faible lumière de la baguette de l'une d'elles. La nuit s'annonçait longue pour Lily.

« Et…on s'est embrassés. »

« QUOI ? »

Sirius était devenu livide, les yeux de Remus semblaient vouloir sortir de leurs orbites, et Peter…Peter avait l'air impénétrable, perdu dans ses pensées. Les questions fusèrent. Pour James aussi, la nuit s'annonçait longue.

Le matin suivant, les Gryffondors de sixième année assis autour de leur table au petit-déjeuner avaient l'air plutôt fatigués. Peter baillait à s'en arracher la mâchoire et les filles s'étaient acharnées à cacher leurs cernes devant le miroir avant de descendre dans la salle commune. Emily piquait du nez dans son assiette, et seule la perspective de recevoir son emploi du temps l'empêchait de se rendormir pour de bon. Justement, McGonagall se dirigeait vers leur table, une pile vacillante de papier dans les bras. James sauta sur ses pieds, se précipitant pour l'aider, et Sirius lui envoya un morceau de toast à la figure pour lui signaler qu'entre gentleman et fayot, la frontière était vite franchie.

Célestia rejoignit Remus à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Elle se sentait tellement plus proche de lui depuis cet été…depuis hier. Ses amis de Serdaigle avaient été particulièrement étonnés qu'elle ne soit plus avec Xénophilius, ils les croyaient inséparables. Il fallait croire que non. Et même si elle faisait comme si elle s'en fichait complètement, elle avait surtout envie de pleurer toute la journée allongée dans son lit en pensant à lui. Mais personne ne comprendrait une telle réaction venant de la part d'une fille si calme. Elle n'avait donc pas le choix. Heureusement, Remus était là, et elle avait vraiment besoin de lui parler : elle s'était sentie bien seule la veille quand son ancien petit ami avait pris une autre fille dans ses bras et avait passé la soirée avec elle… Et puis, passer plus de temps avec Remus aurait peut-être l'avantage de rendre Xénophilius jaloux !

Emily fixait son emploi du temps d'un air incrédule. Pourquoi avait-elle pris autant d'options ? Elle ne s'en sortirait jamais ! Elle devait d'ailleurs courir au cinquième étage pour ne pas être en retard au cours d'arts et musique magiques qui commençait dans cinq minutes. Quelques instants plus tard, elle arrivait, haletante, à la porte de la salle et découvrit qu'ils n'étaient que très peu à suivre ce cours. Elle s'assit derrière une Serdaigle aux cheveux longs et ondulés et à l'air de hippie, avec ses bracelets aux poignets, son signe peace autour du cou et son chewing-gum dans la bouche. A sa droite était assis un garçon qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas, un Poufsouffle sûrement, avec des cheveux trop longs qui lui retombaient dans les yeux. Ils n'étaient donc que trois ?

Un deuxième garçon fit alors son entrée. Dès qu'il arriva, il n'y eu plus un bruit, il en imposait par sa seule présence. Il s'arrêta et jaugea la classe d'un coup d'œil. Son regard se posa alors sur Emily, qui ne savait plus où se mettre. D'une démarche majestueuse, il avança dans la rangée. Emily ne se rappelait plus son nom, mais elle était sûre l'avoir vu avec le petit groupe de Serpentards ami avec Rogue.

« Est-ce que cette place est libre ? »

Il lui parlait ? A elle ? Mais pourquoi voulait-il se mettre là ? Il y avait au moins une dizaine d'autres places inoccupées !

« Euh…oui. »

Il déposa son sac sur la table et se glissa sur la chaise. Sa tête se tourna lentement vers elle, et il lui sourit.

« Rosier. Evan Rosier. »

Sa voix était très douce, mélodieuse…

« Euh…Emily…Euh…Smith. »

Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse, elle ne devait pas avoir l'air très intelligente. Et puis, un bel inconnu lui parlait, ce n'était pas le moment de perdre sa langue !

« Tu…Tu ne faisait pas cette option l'année dernière ? Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir vu. »

Le garçon se sourit à lui-même.

« Non, je ne pensais pas que ce cours serait intéressant. Mais cette année, j'ai une nouvelle…motivation. »

Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur elle et il rapprocha un peu sa chaise.

« Alors, comment ce sont passées tes vacances ? »

« Bien. »

Emily se dit qu'elle pourrait quand même essayer de faire des phrases de plus d'un mot.

« Le festival t'as plu ? »

« Le festi…comment tu sais que j'étais à un festival ? »

« Oh, je t'ai vu. »

« Tu m'as vue ? »

« Oui. Tu danse très bien. Dommage que ce soit avec ce…cet…avec Black. »

Sirius ! Son visage se rappela à son esprit. Elle s'écarta un peu d'Evan. Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Ce n'est pas flirter avec un Serpentard, ennemi juré des Maraudeurs, qui allait l'aider à retrouver son Sirius d'avant, joyeux, drôle, et surtout, pas mal à l'aise.

Justement, Mme Trémolo entrait dans la salle de cours en claquant la porte. Tout le monde se leva. Emily remarqua que pendant qu'elle parlait à son voisin de table, deux autres personnes étaient arrivées. Un Serdaigle aux cheveux en pagaille et aux yeux verts qui suivait déjà cette option avec Emily l'année dernière, Sam Peterson, et à côté de lui, Célestia. Emily avait oublié qu'elle prenait ce cours ! Elle se serait assise à côté d'elle ! Elle allait croire qu'elle avait préféré le Serpentard ! En fait, dès qu'il lui avait demandé si la place était libre, elle n'avait pas hésitée une seule seconde avant de répondre oui. Elle aurait dû réfléchir.

« Bonjour à tous ! Vous pouvez vous asseoir. Aujourd'hui, comme le cours d'arts et musiques magiques est votre tout premier cours de l'année, nous allons surtout faire de la pratique. Nous sommes un chiffre pair, alors mettez vous par groupe de deux, avec votre voisin de table au mieux pour nous évitez de perdre du temps… »

Oh non ! Emily sentait que l'heure de cours allait être spéciale…

« Et vous allez chacun composer une mélodie avec les instruments que vous voulez, avec vos baguettes bien sûr, vous vous rappelez les sorts qui vous le permettront, j'espère. Si j'aime ce que vous avez fait, cela vous rapportera quelques points et une bonne note ! Sinon, tant pis, je ne veux pas vous déprimer dès 9h le premier jour de cours. »

Chaque binôme se leva et se dirigea vers le fond de la salle, où se trouvaient plusieurs portes. Cette salle de cours était très bien équipée : elle possédait des studios d'enregistrement insonorisés où l'on pouvait s'enfermer pour laisser libre cours à sa créativité sans déranger personne. Emily n'avait que moyennement envie de passer une heure entière enfermée dans l'un de ces studios avec Rosier. Après tout, Sirius lui avait toujours dit de se méfier des Serpentards…mais peut-être exagérait-il.

« Après toi. »

Le dit Serpentard lui tenait la porte pour la laisser passer. Au moment où Emily rencontra ses pupilles de son regard, tous ses doutes s'envolèrent d'un coup, et ce fut avec le sourire qu'elle pénétra dans la salle.

« Mais, c'est ta première année, tu ne dois même pas savoir comment jouer… »

Normalement, les élèves n'ont pas le droit de commencer une option après la troisième année, mais le cours d'arts et musiques magiques était si méconnu et peu fréquenté que tout le monde était accepté à n'importe quel moment de sa scolarité.

Evan se retourna et eut un sourire moqueur. Il sortit sa baguette et s'approcha du piano.

Jamais Emily n'avait entendu quelqu'un jouer aussi bien.

Remus, Peter, Sirius, Lily et James avaient fixés leur emploi du temps pendant plusieurs minutes. Ils n'avaient pas un seul après-midi de libre. Ce fut avec un soupir général qu'ils se résignèrent à rejoindre leurs salles de cours ou à s'occuper comme ils pouvaient. Remus avait Etude des Runes, il rattrapa donc Ginger qui suivait aussi cette option pour se rendre avec elle à la salle de cours. Peter bafouilla quelque chose concernant quelqu'un qu'il devait rejoindre quelque part, et Sirius se retrouva seul avec Lily et James. Et…comment dire…il se sentit très gênant dès qu'ils commencèrent à se lancer des regards langoureux. Ils annoncèrent d'ailleurs qu'ils allaient faire un tour dans le parc. Sirius était complètement seul : il se balada dans Poudlard, n'ayant pas envie de revenir à la salle commune. Il retrouva l'univers qui lui avait tant manqué, avec tous ses recoins, ses passages secrets…

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. »

La carte qu'il tenait dans la main s'anima. Il s'assit par terre et s'amusa à regarder ce que faisait chaque élève et professeur. Lily et James bougeait autour du lac. Remus et Ginger étaient immobiles dans une salle quelques étages plus bas. Emily étaient dans une grande salle au cinquième étage. Et Peter…tiens, où était Peter ? Sirius scruta la carte pendant de longues minutes avant de le trouver. Non ! C'était impossible !

L'attention de Sirius fut attirée par autre chose…

« Méfait accompli. »

« Salut Sirius ! »

Juste à temps. Il avait remarqué les trois noms flottants à lui à la dernière seconde. Célia, Sallie et…il ne se rappelait plus son nom se tenaient devant lui. Célia lui fit coucou de la main, Sallie lui sourit et l'autre…ne fit rien. Comment ne pouvait-il pas se rappeler de son nom ? Il venait de le voir sur la carte il y a à peine trois secondes ! Il rendit son coucou à Célia, qui fut manifestement ravie de ce geste. Il entreprit une conversation avec les deux premières, tandis que la troisième les regardait parler. C'étaient des Serdaigles très sympathiques, en tout cas Célia et Sallie. Il aimait beaucoup parler avec elles pendant ses heures de trous, ou lors des cours qu'ils avaient ensemble. Célia était très gentille et attentionnée, et il devait l'admettre, plutôt très drôle et complètement folle quant elle voulait. Sallie était plus timide, mais délirait aussi facilement que Célia quant on la connaissait mieux. Elles étaient aussi très studieuses, et intelligentes, mais c'étaient des Serdaigles après tout. La troisième…en fait il ne savait rien d'elle. Il était même à peu près sûr de ne jamais lui avoir adressé la parole, alors que cela faisait quand même 5 ans qu'ils se croisaient presque tous les jours.

« Alors, et tes vacances ? »

« Pas mal. J'étais à un festival de musique. »

« Nooooon ! Moi mes parents ne m'ont pas laissé y aller. T'y étais avec des amis ? Avec…Emily ? »

Célia fît un clin d'œil à Sallie, qui gloussa.

« Euh…oui, pourquoi ? »

« Oh non pour rien, je me disais juste que… »

La sonnerie retentit tout à coup. Sirius bondit sur ses pieds.

« Excusez moi de vous interrompre les filles, mais j'ai promis à Emily d'aller la chercher à son cours d'Arts et Musiques magiques. »

Célia et Sallie échangèrent un regard plein de sous-entendus pendant que Sirius filait vers le cinquième étage. Il n'avait rien promis du tout –ce n'était pas qu'il avait marre de parler aux Serdaigles, mais il avait juste vraiment vraiment envie de voir Emily -.

Lily et James étaient assis entre des buissons près du lac quand ils entendirent la sonnerie. Lily se leva à regret, cette heure avait vraiment été agréable. Ils avaient parlés et tout était redevenu comme avant, avant l'été. Enfin presque, il y a quelques mois ils ne se serraient pas tenus par la main assis sur un banc dans l'un des endroits les plus romantiques de Poudlard.

Peter l'entendit aussi, cette sonnerie, mais pas à regrets. Il était sauvé par le gong, et prétexta ne pas vouloir arriver en retard en métamorphoses pour prendre ses jambes à son cou. Bellatrix éclata d'un rire diabolique en le voyant déguerpir ainsi. Le rire résonna dans les oreilles de Peter jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant la salle encore vide où allait se dérouler le prochain cours. Il s'appuya contre un mur, haletant, essayant d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer.

Remus observait Ginger à côté de laquelle il était assis ranger ses affaires de runes. Elle engouffrait tous les parchemins dans son sac, n'importe comment, avant de rajouter son livre par-dessus et d'y enfoncer sa plume, sans la ranger dans une boîte pour la protéger. Elle remarqua qu'il la dévisageait et leva un sourcil interrogateur. Il sourit et entreprit de ranger ses affaires : il roula ses parchemins d'un mouvement de baguette, les attacha avec une ficelle d'un autre avant de faire léviter son livre et de le faire tomber au fond de son sac, faisant ensuite de même avec les parchemins roulés puis avec sa belle plume soigneusement rangée dans une boîte marquée de ses initiales. Il se retourna vers Ginger qui lui jeta un regard menaçant.

« Après toi, monsieur parfait. »

Remus ricana méchamment avant de s'exécuter et de passer devant elle pour se rendre au cours suivant.

Emily et Evan venait de finir de faire écouter leur morceau à Mme Trémolo, qui s'était levée pour les applaudir, les larmes aux yeux. Ils avaient chacun reçu une très bonne note et dix points pour leur maison. Elle rangeait ses affaires quand Evan la rejoignit.

« Je ne suis pas si nul que ça alors. »

« Nul ? Wouah…non, non tu…tu…je…je n'avais jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi beau avant Evan. Tu as vraiment du talent. Ca doit faire longtemps que tu joue… »

« Arrête de me complimenter. Mon talent n'est rien comparé au tien. »

Il la prit par l'épaule.

« Je… »

Elle fût coupée dans sa réponse par la décharge électrique qu'elle eût l'impression de ressentir dans son corps tout entier. Son épaule lui semblait brûlante sous les doigts d'Evan, mais surtout, elle n'arrivait plus à prononcer une seule parole. Le sang lui monta aux joues. Elle s'en rendit compte et se dégagea pour se retourner et ramasser son sac avant de se précipiter vers la porte, Evan derrière elle.

« Au revoir Emily. J'ai hâte de te revoir. »

« Au…revoir… »

Il lui sourit et disparut dans le couloir. Emily s'adossa au mur et essaya de reprendre son souffle. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Ce garçon la fascinait, elle ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi.

« Emily ? Tu vas bien ? »

Oh non ! Sirius ! Il avait tout vu ! Emily sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. Non, décidément, rien ni personne ne faisait battre son cœur si vite que Sirius, particulièrement quand il avait cet air de chien battu sur le visage.

Evan rejoignit ses amis quelques couloirs plus loin.

« Ca y est ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors ? »

« Ca va être une partie de plaisir. »

Et il se retourna vers l'endroit où il avait laissé Emily, désemparée, quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Une vraie partie de plaisir… »


	5. Chapitre 4 : Things we said today

Deux chapitres en même temps, allez ! Bonne année à tous, et merci LadyRirly pour ta review !

La sonnerie retentit à nouveau, signalant le début du cours. Tous les Gryffondors étaient assis dans un calme le plus complet et pour le moins inhabituel, quand McGonagall fît son entrée dans la salle. Tout le monde se leva en même temps. Elle s'arrêta au milieu de la salle, juste devant son bureau et se tourna lentement vers eux, les toisant de derrière ses lunettes rondes. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et releva la tête.

« Bonjour. En tant que directrice de votre maison, je me dois de vous parler avant de commencer ce premier cours. »

Ses sourcils froncés annoncèrent à Emily que l'heure était grave. Allaient-ils se faire réprimander ? Déjà ?

« Cette année scolaire est l'avant-dernière. N'oubliez pas que vos années passées dans cet établissement seront des plus belles de votre vie. »

Peter soupira profondément.

« Je vous conseille donc d'en profiter, avant de vous retrouver dans la dure réalité du monde adulte. »

Le reste de la classe pris l'exemple de Peter et un soupir collectif retentit.

« Surtout par les temps qui courent… »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez di… »

« SILENCE ! »

Sirius retourna à son mutisme. McGonagall lui lança un regard réprobateur.

« Les années à venir s'annoncent noires. »

McGonagall soupira elle-même.

« N'accordez pas votre confiance au premier venu. Restez sur vos gardes, et soyez prêts. »

« Prêts à qu… »

« SILENCE ! »

Sirius se renfrogna et bougonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

« Asseyez-vous. »

Toute la classe s'assit dans une atmosphère qui, il y a encore quelques instants, était pleine de joie et de bonne humeur et qui maintenant était devenu plus irrespirable qu'après le passage d'un ogre pestilentiel des plateaux du Sud de l'Amérique. Emily réfléchissait aux paroles de la professeur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait voulu dire pas là ? Les années à venir s'annonce noires… Bah, c'était probablement une manière de les inciter à bien travailler. C'était en tout cas ce que tout le monde se disait pour se rassurer, essayant d'ignorer les rumeurs qui étaient parvenues à leurs oreilles ces derniers temps, des rumeurs bien pessimistes emplies de magie noires et d'années macabres. Ce n'étaient après tout que des rumeurs. Pour l'instant.

« Je veux être en vacances ! »

Le cours de métamorphose était fini, et Emily marchait dans le couloir avec ses amis.

« Sirius. Tu n'as eu que deux heures de cours. Tu exagères un peu, non ? »

« C'est McGonagall. Elle a réussi à me démotiver avec son discours. »

Emily soupira. Elle les avait tous démotivés. Et puis…pourquoi elle la fixait comme ça en disant qu'il ne faut pas accorder sa confiance au premier venu ?

Remus donna une tape sur la tête de Peter, qui se rongeait encore les ongles.

« C'est sale. »

« Maniaque ! »

Il n'y pouvait rien ! La professeur de métamorphose l'avait mis dans un état…non mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ?

Sirius jetait des regards qu'il pensait significatifs à Remus et à James. Il fallait absolument qu'il leur parle de ce qu'il avait vu sur la carte…mais en privé. Les paroles de McGonagall n'avaient fait qu'accentuer ce besoin. Devant leur air ahuri, il décida d'abandonner et d'attendre un moment plus sûr...quand Peter ne serait pas là. Ce soir.

Après avoir mangé, toute la petite bande se dirigeait vers le cours de sortilèges. Sirius s'assit à côté d'Emily, Remus pris la place à côté de Peter. James s'assit derrière eux.

Est-ce que Lily allait venir ? Elle parlait avec Michelle et Bethany près de la porte. Elle ne viendrait pas…Pourquoi viendrait-elle ? Elle devait en avoir marre de lui...Mais non ! Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ! Elle l'aimait aussi, elle l'avait embrassé, et puis ce matin…Oui mais si…si elle avait changé d'avis ? Peut-être n'en faisait il pas assez ? Il devait admettre qu'il n'était pas très entrepreneur…Il allait devoir se reprendre ! James se redressa et respira un bon coup, près à affronter Lily. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle lui sourit. La confiance de James s'évapora plus vite que ne vole un vif d'or, il baissa la tête et repris ses hésitations. Ah ! Mais pourquoi il avait fait ça ? Il aurait dû être plus fort ! Soutenir son regard ! Maintenant elle ne se mettrait sûrement pas à côté de lui !

« Coucou ! »

Lily déposa ses affaires à côté de lui et se glissa sur la chaise.

« Euh…Salut… »

Elle se tourna vers lui, posa son menton dans sa main et le regarda un instant sans rien dire. Allez, maintenant. Il pouvait le faire ! Il lui sourit timidement. Elle lui rendit son sourire. Oui ! Il avait réussi !

« Tu…vas…bien ? »

Bon, pour parler, ce n'était pas encore ça, mais ça allait venir.

« Oui, bon à par que McGonagall m'a un peu refroidie ce matin, mais après le déjeuner m'a remonté le moral ! »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui, j'ai pu passer de temps avec toi… »

Voilà, elle savait s'y prendre, elle. James s'en voulut de ne pas être un peu moins maladivement timide en ce qui concerne Lily.

« Oh…euh…je…moi aussi, j'étais content de passer du temps avec toi. »

Ah ! Une phrase complète ! Et presque sans hésitation, en plus ! James se sourit à lui-même. Il devait avoir l'air bête, complètement rouge et un sourire idiot collé sur les lèvres.

« Tu veux qu'on se voit ce soir ? »

Mais de quoi elle parle ?

« Bah…on sera tous les deux dans la salle commune de Gryffondor… »

Elle le regarda comme on regarde Sirius après qu'il ait sorti une de ces blagues particulièrement intelligentes qui le caractérisent.

« Je veux dire…tous les deux…seuls. »

Ah ! Oui, ça paraissait plus logique…James rougit encore plus et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre.

« Je ne vous dérange pas les tourtereaux ? J'ai dis ouvrez votre livre page 23, lisez le paragraphe 2 et exercez vous au sort que je viens de vous expliquer. »

Le cours avait commencé ? James n'avait même pas remarqué. Et s'il y avait une chose qu'il savait sur le professeur Flitwick, c'est que c'était un professeur très gentil, mais qui n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout qu'on n'écoute pas ses explications. Il allait sûrement avoir une retenue…

« Eh bien tiens, justement, vous deux, montrer moi de quoi vous êtes capables, vous qui savez si bien parler et m'écouter en même temps. Allez, allez, au tableau ! »

James se rendit au tableau en trainant des pieds, Lily à ses côtés. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire ?

« Allez-y ».

James scruta la salle. Sirius lui mimait quelque chose, Remus lui lançait un regard réprobateur, Peter se contentait de le fixer et Emily lui montrait son livre, essayant de lui faire lire la formule à utiliser. Il ne comprenait rien aux gesticulations de Sirius, Remus et Peter ne faisaient qu'augmenter son malaise, et il n'arrivait pas à lire ce qu'Emily lui montrait. Il allait devoir se débrouiller tout seul.

« Euh…. »

« J'attends. »

« Oui…euh… »

Il tourna son regard vers Lily.

Mais pourquoi il la regardait comme ça ? Il n'allait pas deviner ce qu'il faut faire dans ses yeux ! C'était à cause de lui qu'ils étaient là, Lily le savait ! Il n'est pas capable de comprendre quoi que ce soit, alors qu'il se débrouille, maintenant. On dit souvent que les filles savent faire plusieurs choses en même temps. Eh bien, pas les filles amoureuses. Ils allaient avoir une retenue…déjà….Et l'autre qui continuait à bégayer à côté…ils n'allaient pas s'en sortir comme ça. Autant admettre tout de suite qu'ils non rien suivis, en général les enseignants n'apprécient pas trop les mensonges. Et puis, faute avouée, à moitié pardonnée.

« Mr. Flitwick. Je vous demande de m'excuser, mais nous n'avons pas écoutés. Je suis vraiment désolée. Cela ne se reproduira plus. »

James ouvrit grand les yeux et la bouche. Bon, maintenant, c'était quitte ou double : soit le professeur appréciait son honnêteté, soit il la considérait comme de l'insolence.

« Bien. J'accepte vos excuses. »

Oui !

« Mais même si ce n'est que votre premier cours de sortilèges de l'année, je ne vais pas fermer les yeux sur l'incident. Je veux vous voir tous les deux en retenue une heure ce soir. Rendez-vous dans mon bureau à 20h. »

Bon, c'était déjà bien. Lily était persuadée que si elle n'était pas intervenue, cela aurait été deux heures au lieu d'une.

La cloche retentit enfin, marquant la fin du cours. Remus se dirigea vers James et Lily.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? »

Il obtint pour seule réponse deux regards ahuris.

« James, une retenue, déjà ! J'espérais mieux de toi ! Et toi Lily, une préfète, en plus ! Tu me déçois. Vous vous rendez compte le nombre de points que vous allez nous faire perdre ? »

Lily et James se regardèrent et levèrent les yeux au ciel.

« Remus… »

Remus se retourna et se retrouva face à une Ginger souriante. James et Lily profitèrent de l'opportunité et se faufilèrent vers la sortie. Ces deux là ne perdaient rien pour attendre !

« Euh…Oui ? »

« Eh bien, je me demandais si tu voudrais bien qu'on fasse notre traduction de Runes ensemble ce soir ? Pour s'avancer, comme ça ça sera fait… »

« Euh… »

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aurait pas voulu s'avancer dans ses devoirs, mais demain soir il avait quelque chose de prévu avec sa grande amie la cabane hurlante et se sentait déjà bien trop furieux à cause de cela pour arriver à passer une heure avec Ginger sans commencer à lui crier dessus. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire ?

« Euh…en fait…je…ce soir, je ne peux pas trop, parce que…euh…on a prévu de faire une petit expédition avec James et Sirius. »

Sauvé par la réputation de fauteurs de trouble des maraudeurs !

« Oui mais James a une retenue ce soir, vous allez quand même la faire votre expédition ? »

« Euh…et bien… »

« Remus, si tu n'as pas envie, dis le moi. »

« Non ! Ce n'est pas ça, mais ce soir, je ne peux vraiment pas. »

« D'accord. Je comprends. »

Ginger se mordit la lèvre, vraisemblablement persuadée qu'il ne voulait tout simplement pas rester avec elle. Elle fit demi-tour et s'éloigna rapidement. Remus sentit la colère monter en lui, une colère contre lui-même, contre…ce qu'il est. Une colère de plus en plus forte et incontrôlable. Célestia. Il devait voir Célestia.

Peter aurait voulu que le cours de défense contre les forces du mal soit interminable. Il fixa la pendule toute l'heure, essayant de rendre les secondes plus longues, de retarder le temps. Mais la sonnerie retentit, et son cœur battit plus vite que jamais. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte pour se rendre au dernier cours de la journée : potions. Un cours que les Gryffondors partagent, et ont toujours partagé, avec les Serpentards.

Dès qu'il arriva dans le cachot humide et qu'il se fut installé devant son chaudron, il aperçu Bellatrix Black et son voisin de table, Rodolphus Lestrange, lui lancer des regards méchants et éclater d'un rire sadique en voyant sa réaction apeurée. Rodolphus lui lança un dernier coup d'œil pour lui rappeler qu'il avait intérêt à les attendre à la fin du cours avant que le professeur ne commence à parler.

Emily s'était assise à côté de Sirius, et à la table à sa droite, elle reconnut un Serpentard qu'elle avait déjà eu le plaisir de rencontrer : Rogue. La place à côté de lui était libre, ce qui n'était pas très étonnant, vu son odeur et son amabilité en général. Autant qu'elle se rappelait, elle ne l'avait jamais vu avec un partenaire lors du cours de potion…

« Excusez-moi Monsieur, j'aidais Mme Chourave à ranger la salle de cours que des élèves ont transformé en véritable champ de bataille. »

« Très bien. Prenez place. »

Evan Rosier venait de faire son entrée. En ouvrant la porte, il avait provoqué un léger courant d'air qui avait fait parvenir à Emily une douce odeur de plantes…sûrement celles qu'il avait rangées avec Chourave. L'odeur l'enivrait complètement…elle n'arrivait plus à penser, son cerveau refusait de fonctionner. Il avança dan la rangée et vint s'asseoir…juste à côté de Rogue, à moins d'un mètre d'Emily. Pourtant, un de ses amis semblait lui avoir gardé une place. C'était étrange…mais Emily n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir : l'odeur était maintenant si proche…elle se rendit compte tout à coup qu'elle le fixait depuis qu'il était arrivé, mais avant d'avoir eu le temps de détourner le regard, il se tourna lui aussi vers elle. Son sourire charmeur acheva de transformer Emily en légume : pour peu, elle aurait commencé à glousser stupidement.

« Emily… »

Sirius avait beau appeler, elle ne lui répondait pas. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Elle avait reçu un coup sur la tête ? En tout cas, elle se comportait comme si cela avait été le cas… Sirius se demanda si elle l'entendait, au moins. Il lui toucha l'épaule. Rien. Il la secoua une fois. Toujours rien.

« Eho ! Emily ? »

Soit elle s'était fait hypnotiser soit quelqu'un lui avait jeté un sort. Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Réveille-toi ! »

Elle se tourna vers lui et le regarda bizarrement.

« Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« J'essaie de te réveiller. »

« De me… ? Je ne dormais pas. »

Elle le regarda, incrédule. Sirius ne savait plus trop quoi penser.

« Bref…on a une potion à faire, je te signale. »

Il se tourna vers le chaudron. Elle était vraiment étrange, en ce moment.

Emily se sentait comme si on venait de lui faire un lavage de cerveau. Elle décida de se concentrer sur Sirius et sur la potion jusqu'à la fin du cours, puis s'éclipsa rapidement dès que la cloche sonna. Elle voulait ne penser à rien au moins quelques instants, ou en tout cas ne penser à rien d'important, dans un endroit calme, et surtout, un endroit où elle ne tomberait ni sur Sirius, ni sur Evan.

Elle se glissa sur une chaise, sortit ses livres de son sac, déroula ses parchemins. Oui, la bibliothèque était l'endroit idéal...au moins, personne ne viendrait la déranger.

« Tiens ! Emily ! Salut ! »

Emily releva la tête et fusilla son interlocutrice du regard. Elle avait oublié qu'on ne pouvait pas aller à la bibliothèque sans tomber sur un Serdaigle.

« Salut... »

« Ca ne te dérange pas si on s'assied avec toi ? »

« Non, non. »

Si, si. Pitié. A la table, là-bas, à l'autre bout de la salle, derrière les étagères, pourquoi ne pas vous asseoir là-bas, plutôt ?

Célia, Sallie, leur amie Abigaëlle et une autre fille s'assirent autour d'Emily, et tirèrent leurs affaires de leurs sacs.

Mais il y avait une autre chose qu'Emily avait oublié : les Serdaigles restaient des Serdaigles, et les deux heures suivantes se déroulèrent dans un silence presque complet, les quatre filles étant trop absorbées par leurs devoirs pour relever la tête et bavarder. Cela changeait bien des Gryffondors...

Emily eut donc bien le temps de ne penser à rien, et une fois ses devoirs finis, la fille dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom se leva et partit sans rien dire, laissant ses amies avec Emily. Elles bavardèrent longtemps, de tout et de rien, des vacances, du festival de musique, du voyage, du premier jour de cours...Elles perdurent complètement la notion du temps, et ce n'est que lorsque Célia remarqua que dehors, il faisait noir comme dans une bouteille d'encre de seiche qu'elles se rendirent compte qu'il était 21 heures et que le dîner était fini. Les Serdaigles furent un peu apeurées d'avoir désobéi aux règles, et décidèrent de rentrer dans leur salle commune pour voir si leur amie -celle dont Emily ne se rappelait pas le nom- leur avait pris quelque chose à manger.

Emily se leva et se traîna à la tour Gryffondor sans trop se préoccuper de son ventre gargouillant : elle pourrait toujours demander à un maraudeur de lui ramener quelque chose des cuisines.

Le reste de la bande avait le ventre plein. Remus avait rejoint ses amis dès qu'il avait réussi à passer quelques précieuses minutes avec Célestia, et se sentait maintenant bien plus détendu, malgré le regard noir que lui avait lancé Ginger en les croisant en pleine discussion dans un couloir. Il aurait bien voulu tout lui expliquer, mais il savait qu'elle aurait du mal à le croire quand il lui dirait qu'il avait tout simplement peur de se jeter sur elle dans un accès de colère… Attablés à la table de Gryffondors, James avait signifié aux garçons qu'il devait leur parler...et vite. Lily aurait fait de même avec Emily, mais elle avait disparu quelque part...elle se contenta alors de ses compagnes de dortoirs.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! »

James referma la porte de la chambre et alla s'écrouler sur son lit. Sirius s'assit à côté de lui et lui tapota la tête.

« Pauvre petit James. Il va devoir passer une heure en tête à tête avec la femme de sa vie. Qu'est-ce que je le plains ! »

« Aaaaaaaarf ! »

« James ? Jamesie ? Je t'aiiiiiime ! »

Remus écarta Sirius d'un bras et s'approcha de James.

« James ? Raconte tout à ton bon ami Remus, qui écoutera, lui, hein Sirius, et sans se moquer de toi, lui, hein Sirius. »

James tourna la tête et posa son regard désespéré sur Remus.

« Je n'y arriverais jamais. »

« Tu n'arriveras jamais à quoi ? »

« A passer l'heure de retenue avec Lily sans lui donner l'impression d'être retardé mentalement. »

« C'est perdu d'avance ! »

Remus jeta un oreiller à la tête de Sirius.

Lily entra dans le dortoir. Quatre paires d'yeux surexcités se tournèrent vers elle. Michelle se leva et ferma la porte avant de s'arrêter devant Lily, un sourire plein de sous-entendu sur les lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu... ? »

Lily n'eût même pas le temps de finir sa phrase : les quatre filles l'entraînaient déjà sans qu'elle ait son mot à dire.

Il était quelques minutes avant 20h. Lily, suivie des ses quatre compagnes de chambre –elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé Emily- marchait dans le couloir qui menait à la salle où elle devait se rendre pour sa retenue. Elle aperçu James, Sirius, Remus et Peter en face d'elles, et tourna la tête vers Michelle et les autres.

« Tu peux le faire ! »

« Tu nous raconteras tout ce soir. »

« Bonne chance ! »

Elle se retourna et inspira profondément.

Remus posa sa main sur l'épaule de James.

« Allez, James souviens-toi de tout ce qu'on t'as dit, et tout ira bien. »

James se sentit quelque peu rassuré, et avança jusqu'à la porte la tête baissée.

« Bien, voilà un cours sur le sortilège de lévitation. Ecrivez-moi un devoir pour les premières années sur ce sortilège : je donne toujours les mêmes devoirs d'une année à l'autre, et certains petits malins s'amusent à recopier les parchemins de leurs grand frères et soeurs...Je reviendrais dans une heure. »

Le professeur Flitwick sortit de la salle. Lily releva les yeux et croisa ceux de James. Il la regardait...bizarrement. Peut-être que Michelle avait raison, en fin de compte, en s'étant amusée à la rendre « ir-ré-sis-tible »...

James sentait qu'il allait ouvrir grand la bouche jusqu'à ce que sa mâchoire touche le sol comme dans les dessins animés qu'Emily lui avait montré d'une minute à l'autre. Lily était...waouh...Ses cheveux étaient magnifiques, encore plus roux que d'habitude, bouclés comme toujours, mais aujourd'hui...Ses joues étaient roses, ses cils longs et noir, et ses lèvres rouges lui donnaient l'irrésistible envie de les embrasser...Elle était tellement belle. Il en était complètement abasourdi.

Environ une heure plus tard, une Lily de la couleur de ses cheveux et un James plus souriant que jamais firent irruption dans leurs dortoirs respectifs et se jetèrent sur leurs lits, bientôt entourés de regards curieux et de questions fusant de toutes parts.

Sirius fut ravi de voir que Peter avait décidé d'aller prendre sa douche après que James ait fini de leur raconter ce qu'il appelait la plus belle heure de sa vie. Il alla vérifier que la porte était bien fermée avant de se tourner vers James et Remus.

« Il faut qu'on parle. »

« Oula ! T'as l'air sérieux, ce n'est pas normal, ça. »

Sirius ignora James.

« Peter traîne avec les Serpentards. »

« QUOI ? »

James s'était redressé sur son lit d'un coup. Remus semblait grave.

« Quels Serpentards ? »

« _Les _Serpentards. »

Bien sûr, tous avait compris desquels il parlait...

« Comment tu sais ? »

« Carte des Maraudeurs. »

Remus faisait les cents pas dans la chambre.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas du tout ce qu'on pense. Je crois qu'on devrait lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. »

James ne semblait pas convaincu.

« Ca a l'air clair pourtant ! »

« Ouais…mais pourquoi Peter nous trahirait ? Je n'arrive pas à le comprendre. »

Peter, qui avait oublié sa trousse de toilette sur sa table de chevet, s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée, car il croyait avoir entendu quelqu'un prononcer son nom à l'intérieur. Il colla son oreille à la porte juste à temps pour entendre la réponse de ses amis à la question de Sirius.

« Eh bien, Peter n'est pas très courageux.. »

« Ca n'est pas très dur de lui faire peur… »

« Où de lui faire croire n'importe quoi… »

« C'est vrai qu'il est naïf… »

« Il se laisse faire… »

« Il se soumet… »

Sirius soupira.

« Vous avez raison, maintenant que vous le dites, je me demande même pourquoi il est à Gryffondor. »

Peter courait dans les escaliers, à travers la salle commune, les couloirs, le plus loin possible de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, sans savoir que Remus, James et Sirius étaient en train de retirer tout ce qu'ils avaient dit et de lister ses qualités, réalisant à quel point ils avaient étés affreux.

Emily fit irruption dans le dortoir des garçons.

« Emily ? Tu n'es pas censée être ici tu sais. »

Elle ignora Remus-le-préfet et se planta devant Sirius.

« J'ai faim. »

« Euh…oui…c'est…intéressant. »

« Tu viens aux cuisines avec moi ? »

« Moi ? »

« Oui, il me faut un maraudeur pour aller manger quelque chose, j'ai manqué le dîner. J'ai le choix entre le légume allongé sur le lit (elle fit un geste vers James), le loup-garou qui va bientôt exploser (Remus baissa la tête), ou toi. »

Bientôt, serrés l'un contre l'autre sous la cape d'invisibilité de James, Emily et Sirius déambulait dans les couloirs jusqu'aux cuisines en riant. Comme au bon vieux temps.

Il les trouva à l'endroit où ils étaient toujours. Lestrange se tourna vers lui, agacé.

« Quoi, Pettigrew ? »

« Je suis prêt. »

« Prêt à quoi ? »

« A tout. »


	6. Chapitre 5 : Dazed and Confused

Tout le monde se coucha ce soir là avec l'impression d'un premier jour extrêmement bien rempli. Les jours suivants furent rythmés par les cours, les devoirs, les ballades main dans la main de James et Lily, les yeux cernés, puis normaux, puis explosant de colère de Remus entre chaque pleine lune, les rire de Sirius et Emily qui s'éteignaient soudainement dès que celle-ci croisait le regard d'Evan Rosier. Mais vraiment, rien de bien exceptionnel n'arriva avant un certain mardi quelque part au début du moi d'octobre –sans compter les innombrables blagues (drôles et moins drôles) mises en place par les maraudeurs qui prendrait plusieurs centaines de pages à relater-.

Ce mardi ci fut pluvieux, froid, et venteux. James, Kimberley et Bethany –attrapeur et poursuiveuses respectueusement- revinrent trempés et particulièrement de mauvaise humeur après leur entraînement de Quidditch.

« Aaaaaaah… »

James se jeta dans le premier fauteuil à sa portée, laissant de l'eau un peu partout sur son passage, et soupira d'aise.

« Plus qu'un bon dîner bien chaud…une bonne douche…Non ! Pas de douche ! Plus d'eau ! Jamais ! Et puis…au lit… »

Il avait l'air complètement exténué, ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls. Les autres se regardèrent, hésitants.

« James, on a astronomie à minuit ce soir. »

James se tourna vers Emily, de la folie dans son regard, puis enfuit sa tête dans un oreiller et poussa un cri de désespoir.

Le soir même, les Gryffondors et les Serdaigles se dirigèrent vers la plus haute tour du château. James, Kimberley et Bethany traînaient des pieds en baillant et poussèrent -sans faire exprès- Remus, qui alla s'écraser contre la personne la plus proche de lui, Célestia. Sirius regardait Emily avec insistance, un sourire au coin des lèvres : elle adorait l'astronomie et il aimait particulièrement la voir dans l'état étrange dans lequel elle se trouvait avant, pendant et après chaque leçon, état dans lequel elle se trouvait également maintenant. Elle avait alors la tête perdue dans les étoiles, encore plus que d'habitude.

Après le cours, tout le monde commença à retourner aux dortoirs lorsqu'Emily se rendit compte qu'elle avait une question très importante à poser à Mme Sinistra et fit volte face avant de courir vers la salle de cours.

« Eh bien, elle m'excusera, mais je crois que je ne vais pas l'attendre. »

James continua sa route vers son dortoir et son lit. Kimberley et Bethany lui entamèrent le pas, bientôt suivies de Lily, Michelle, Remus, dont les cernes avaient l'air plus noires que jamais…Bientôt Sirius, seul, alla s'asseoir sur la dernière marche des escaliers menant en haut de la tour. Il posa sa tête sur la rambarde, se battant contre l'envie de fermer ses yeux…

« Aaaaaaaah ! »

Quelque chose venait de lui tomber dessus.

« Emily ? »

Elle le regarda sans comprendre. Quant il lui demanda si elle avait obtenu une réponse à sa question, elle le dévisagea, apeurée.

« Je ne me rappelais même plus de ce que je voulais lui demander. »

Sirius éclata de rire et mis cela sur le compte de la fatigue et de sa tête perdu loin dans les étoiles.

Ils avançaient dans les couloirs quand soudain, ils firent une rencontre très peu sympathique.

Il lui souriait de toutes ses dents, et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Lorsqu'il aperçu Sirius émergeant de l'ombre, il se renfrogna et son sourire disparu.

« Black ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Moi ? Qu'est-ce que _tu _fais là, Rosier? »

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant en silence.

« Tu n'avais pas astronomie, que je sache. »

Evan lui lança un regard meurtrier.

« Et si tu nous laissait, Black ? »

« Quoi ? Sûrement pas ! »

Emily regarda à son tour Evan avec stupeur. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Mais tout à coup Evan la regarda lui aussi. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Emily sentit une chaleur indescriptible l'envahir, elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, à comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle avait l'impression de perdre le contrôle de son propre corps et de son esprit. Sans lâcher des yeux Evan, elle murmura :

« Oui, Black, laisse-nous… »

Sirius n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle lui demandait de partir ? Bien, très bien. Une fureur sans nom l'emplit des orteils jusqu'au bout des cheveux. Il s'éloigna. Il n'allait sûrement pas se laissait faire comme ça, mais pour l'instant il n'arriverait pas à leur répondre correctement. Il s'arrêta quelque couloirs plus loin et pris sa tête dans ses mains. Il avait envie de pleurer. Il se raidit, tout à coup. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dit ?

« Oui, Black, laisse-nous… »

Black ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle appelé Black ? Ca n'avait aucun sens ! Elle avait l'air bizarre et un peu perdue…Sirius eu l'affreuse impression d'avoir laissé Emily entre les mains de quelqu'un qui voulait lui jouer un mauvais tour. Il avait dû…l'ensorceler pour lui faire dire ce qu'il voulait…où lui administrer une potion….tout cela sentait la magie noire à 50 terrain de Quidditch.

Il commença à courir vers l'endroit où il les avait laissés. Plus personne. Il essaya de deviner où il avait pu l'emmener…il ne les retrouverait jamais !

Il eut une idée. Une idée un peu folle, et surtout très dangereuse. S'il se faisait attraper…mais il s'en fichait. Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'était transformé en gros chien noir. Cette fois, il avait été très rapide ! Il s'était amélioré depuis l'année dernière. Il commença à renifler le sol. Il sentit une piste, et la suivie…Tout à coup l'odeur d'Emily qu'il connaissait par cœur devenait moins forte, et la seule chose qu'il sentait devait être le parfum de Rosier, qui lui donnait plutôt mal au cœur. Il ne sentait plus du tout Emily. Il tendit l'oreille, une patte relevée. Il l'entendit, et courut de toutes ses forces. Il arriva devant une porte d'une salle de classe inutilisée, reprit sa forme humaine –il ne tenait pas à ce que Rosier le surprenne et aille raconter à toute l'école qu'il était un Animagus- et colla son oreille à la porte fermée.

Il n'entendait absolument rien. Est-ce qu'il arrivait trop tard ? Il regarda par la serrure. Il ne vit rien non plus. Il commençait à paniquer complètement, et entrouvrit la porte en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Maintenant, il pouvait voir. Il pouvait voir Rosier se pencher vers Emily sans que celle-ci ne fasse rien pour s'y opposer. Sirius eu la désagréable impression qu'ils allaient s'embrasser dans quelques secondes. Est-ce qu'il avait sur-interprété les paroles d'Emily ? Rosier n'avait l'air de rien faire de mal…Il leur lançait un dernier coup d'œil avant de partir lorsqu'il bougea le bras et la porte s'ouvrit un peu plus. Le dos de Rosier qui était hors de sa vue avant devint la seule chose qu'il pouvait voir. Comment avait-il pu ne pas y penser ?

« Expelliarmus ! »

Emily se sentait comme si elle venait de se réveiller d'un très long sommeil. Sa tête tournait et elle voyait la pièce tanguer autour d'elle. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment où elle était, commença à examiner l'endroit où elle s'était retrouvée et aperçut alors Evan et Sirius en train de se lancer des regards meurtriers, la baguette à la main. Elle s'avança et s'interposa entre eux. Sirius l'attrapa par la main et la traîna hors de la pièce et jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor sans lui laisser son mot à dire.

« Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu fais bon sang ! »

James n'appréciait vraisemblablement pas de se faire réveiller au milieu de la nuit.

« Il faut qu'on parle. »

« Maintenant ? Il doit être deux heures du matin ! »

Sans écouter sa réponse, Sirius était déjà en train d'ouvrir les rideaux de Remus, puis de s'arrêter devant ceux de Peter, hésitant, avant de décider de le laisser dormir.

« Levez-vous. Je reviens. »

James grognait dans son coin et Remus soupira profondément avant de se traîner hors de son lit.

« Emily ? Toi aussi tu as décidé d'écourter notre bonne nuit de sommeil ? »

« Euh… »

« Mais enfin est-ce que quelqu'un va enfin nous expliquer ce qui se passe ! »

« Je…Je ne sais pas trop… »

Emily sentait sa voix monter de plus en plus dans les aigus. Remus essaya de lui parler un peu plus gentiment que James-le-fatigué.

« Tu ne te rappelle pas ? Tu es sûre ? Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je ne me rappelle plus de rien entre le moment où je marchais dans le couloir avec Sirius et celui où je me suis retrouvée je ne sais pas où et que Evan et Sirius étaient sur le point de commencer un duel… »

James et Remus se regardèrent sans comprendre.

« Evan ? »

« Rosier. »

« Le meilleur ami de Lestrange ? »

James devint soudain bien réveillé et Remus n'avait pas l'air très content. Sirius revint avec Lily qui rouspétait quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de voir les visages graves de ses amis.

« Sirius. Explique-nous tout. »

Sirius leur raconta ce qui venait de sa passer, comment il avait retrouvé Emily seule avec Evan Rosier tenant une baguette derrière son dos, prêt à l'utiliser, et comment il rendait Emily très étrange et semblait contrôler ce qu'elle faisait.

Ils s'assirent tous entre les lits de Sirius et James. Personne ne parla pendant un long moment.

« Peut-être…peut-être que ce n'était que des coïncidences… »

« Enfin, Lily ! Je l'ai vu ! Il voulait faire quelque chose à Emily ! La tuer, probablement ! »

« Mais, non, il ne ferait pas ça ! En plus seul un sorcier puissant, et avec une grande connaissance de la magie noire pourrait tuer quelqu'un ! »

« Lily, Rosier _est_ plein de magie noire, et je suis sûr qu'on lui a appris comment tuer quelqu'un d'un mouvement de sa baguette. Voldemort, ça te dis quelque chose ? Il a du passer de son côté dès qu'il a appris qu'il devenait puissant. »

Un silence glacial s'installa. Personne ne parlait de lui normalement, tout le monde évitait ce sujet.

« Arrêtez-tous de faire comme s'il n'existait pas ! Surtout maintenant, alors qu'il est plus fort que jamais, avec autant de serviteurs à ses pieds, Rosier le premier ! »

Sirius avait l'air incroyablement furieux et semblait dire tout ce qu'il pensait et lui pesait sur le cœur depuis un certain temps.

« Tu…tu pense qu'il en a après moi ? »

Emily ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi elle. Elle ne lui avait rien fait.

« Parce que tu es une né-moldue ! Parce qu'ils veulent tous les éliminer ! »

« Sirius, je pense que tu t'emballe un peu. Oui, c'est un Serpentard, oui, mais cela n'implique pas forcément qu'il fasse…ça. »

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Peter que Sirius devait avoir réveillé avec ses cris.

« Tu sais quoi Sirius ? Je pense surtout que tu t'invente des histoires, parce que de ce que je t'ais entendu dire, Rosier et Emily avaient l'air sur le point de s'embrasser, et ça, tu ne pouvais pas le supporter. Tu ne pouvais pas imaginer que ta petite Emily ne soit pas complètement et entièrement à toi. Mais tout ne t'appartiens pas, tu sais. Et tu ne la connais même pas suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle est plus perdue dans les étoiles qu'une Sirène dans un aquarium après le cours d'Astronomie, et que c'est sûrement pour ça qu'elle ne savait plus trop où elle était ni ce qu'elle faisait. Oh, et merci de ne pas m'avoir réveillé, la confiance règne. »

Sirius le regarda un moment sans rien dire.

Il l'avait touché là où ça faisait mal. Remus vit Sirius se jeter sur Peter, sur le point d'exploser, et eut à peine le temps de le rattraper par sa chemise pour l'arrêter.

« Lâche-moi ! »

« Sirius, calme-toi. Essaie de comprendre. Peut-être qu'il n'a pas complètement tort. »

James et Lily acquiescèrent. Sirius s'arrêta, sourit et déclara :

« Vous verrez. »

Il courut hors de la chambre. Emily se leva et courut derrière lui.

Elle le trouva sur un fauteuil dans la salle commune, et s'avança jusqu'à lui.

« Sirius ? »

« Vas-t'en. »

« J'ai peur. Je ne me rappelle vraiment plus de rien. »

Elle tremblait de la tête au pied, et Sirius releva la tête vers elle avant de lui tendre la main. Elle se recroquevilla sur ses genoux, la tête sur son épaule, la main de Sirius lui caressant les cheveux.

« Fais attention. Fais attention, Emily. »

Emily s'était endormie. Il la prit dans ses bras et la déposa sur le fauteuil à côté avant de retourner s'asseoir. Il sortit un objet de sa poche et l'examina. Il l'avait ramassé près de la porte de la salle où se tenait Rosier. Il devait sûrement lui appartenir- il ne comptait pas pour autant le lui rendre. Il le faisait tourner dans sa main, regardant le sable couler doucement dans le petit sablier en argent et passant la chaîne à laquelle il était suspendu entre ses doigts. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ?

Pendant un certain temps, les rapports entre le fameux et inséparable groupe des maraudeurs furent quelque peu tendus. Sirius ne parlait plus à personne, sauf à Emily bien sûr, considérant que tous les autres l'avaient blessé dans son honneur, ce qui est passable de peine de mort dans son monde. Remus n'avait pas la force d'endurer ce qu'il appelait leurs petits jeux puérils, et passait son temps avec Célestia ou Emily. James avait entraînement de Quidditch ou rendez-vous avec Lily ce qui ne lui laissait plus vraiment le temps d'en vouloir à qui que ce soit. Lily essayait de rester calme, en bonne préfète. Peter faisait la tête. Et Emily était en plein milieu de tout cela et se sentait surtout comme si elle était la cause de tous les problèmes. Elle traînait beaucoup entre les rayons de la bibliothèque, dans le calme et la sérénité, loin des cris de Peter et des rugissements de Sirius.

Justement, c'était là qu'elle était, debout devant une étagère.

« Accio ! »

Un livre du haut de l'étagère lui atterrit entre les mains. Elle retourna à la table qu'elle partageait avec les Serdaigles de sixième année.

« C_ontrôlez votre esprit_ ? Tu travaille sur un projet de divination ? »

Emily releva la tête vers Célia.

« Euh...non…c'est juste que ça m'intéresse. »

Et puis, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais elle perdait les pédales à chaque fois que son regard croisait celui d'Evan. Elle comptait bien comprendre pourquoi, et encore mieux, y remédier. Elle devait avoir un esprit trop réceptif ou quelque chose dans le genre…c'était peut-être pour cela qu'elle avait toujours la tête dans la lune ?

Célia s'interrogea :

« Tu veux arrêter d'avoir la tête dans la lune tout le temps ? »

Abigaëlle s'y opposa :

« Oh, non ! C'est dans ta nature, tu dois avoir l'esprit trop réceptif. »

Et Sallie rajouta :

« Ou alors, tu veux réussir à rester calme en toute situation, ou quand tu parles à un garçon… »

Emily leur lança un regard ahuri. Non mais elles savaient lire dans les pensées ou elles étaient voyantes ? Ou bien tout simplement intelligentes, comme tout Serdaigle.

Elle retourna à sa lecture, et découvrit qu'il existait toutes sortes de méthodes pour s'infiltrer dans l'esprit de quelqu'un comme des potions, des sorts, et des…compétences naturelles. Le chapitre intitulé « Pouvoirs innés » attira particulièrement son attention : il était illustré par un dessin d'un homme très beau bien qu'un peu terrifiant. Son regard lui donnait des frissons. Elle examina la légende : « Descendant du démon de la séduction ». Le démon de la séduction ? Cela l'interpella, et elle observa l'illustration de plus près : en fait, le personnage avait plutôt l'air d'appartenir au moyen-âge…Elle tourna quelque page pour tomber sur un texte expliquant comment remédier aux pouvoirs de ces démons et autres personnages étranges. L'explication était simple et courte : c'était impossible. Impossible. Emily soupira et alla remettre le livre à sa place. Avant de s'aventurer dans un rayon où les étagères étaient remplies de livres vieux et poussiéreux. Elle en ouvrit un dont la couverture rouge annonçait _Mythes et Légendes du Moyen-âge_. Elle feuilleta les pages rapidement, sans s'attendre à une découverte intéressante. Une illustration la fit s'arrêter net. C'était la même que dans C_ontrôlez votre esprit_. Sauf que, pour celle-ci, la légende était différente, à un mot près : « Descendant du démon de la séduction, Rosier. »

Elle se sentit devenir pâle et son cœur se mit battre à la chamade. Rosier ? Comme dans Evan Rosier ? Elle commença à parcourir le texte qui accompagnait l'illustration pour plus d'informations, mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lire la première ligne avant d'être interrompue.

« Emily, il est 19 heures, vient il faut qu'on y aille ou on va rater le dîner. Mais au fait, qu'est-ce que tu lis ? »

« Rien, rien, j'arrive ! »

Elle s'empressa de fermer et de ranger le livre avant de courir ramasser ses affaires pour partir avec les Serdaigles.

« Sirius ! Sirius ! Réveille-toi ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Moins fort ! Tu vas réveiller les autres ! Viens il faut que je te parle, viens, vite… »

Ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir en pyjama. Sirius ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait, mais déjà Emily l'entraînait dans la salle commune déserte. Le feu était éteint, il faisait atrocement froid. Dehors, la nuit était noire.

« Emily, il doit être trois heures du matin ! »

« Oui, mais comme ça il n'y a personne au moins. Il fallait que je te parle de quelque chose que j'ai lue aujourd'hui dans un livre à la bibliothèque… »

« Tu m'as réveillé à trois heures du matin pour me parler d'un bouquin ? Je rêve ! »

« Arrête de m'interrompre ! C'était sur Rosier. »

Sirius se raviva tout à coup.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as découvert ? »

« Je crois…je crois que c'est le descendant d'un démon. Un démon de la séduction. »

Un silence à en glacer le sang s'installa après cette déclaration.

Peter s'était réveillé, des idées noires plein la tête. Il se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Il pensait aux Serpentards, à ce qu'il avait fait. Il ne leur avait rien dit de bien important, dès qu'il avait commencé à parler, il s'était rendu compte qu'il était en train de trahir ses amis. Il s'était alors rappelé les paroles de Sirius :

« Je me demande pourquoi il est à Gryffondors… »

Voilà pourquoi il était à Gryffondor. Il n'était pas un traître ! Il tiendrait tête. Il resterait du côté des bons. Du côté de ses amis.

Il serait…double agent double. Il avait longtemps hésité devant la peur. Aujourd'hui, il s'était décidé : il mourrait en héros plutôt que de vivre en traître. Oui, dès demain il dirait tout aux Maraudeurs. Il dirait à Sirius qu'il avait raison. Il les aiderait à les combattre. Il se rachèterait.

Avant même le petit-déjeuner, Emily avait couru à la bibliothèque pour emprunter ce livre rouge qu'elle avait rangé avec un si grand empressement pour ne pas que les Serdaigles le voit. Il lui fallait plus d'informations. Elle parcouru le rayon où elle l'avait trouvé. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Rien. C'était forcément ce rayon-là, elle reconnaissait les autres livres sur les pratiques alimentaires, culturelles ou artistiques du Moyen-âge. Elle s'arrêta tout à coup. Entre deux livres, il y avait un espace, un espace autrefois rempli par un livre. Par le livre, celui qu'elle cherchait. Mais à sa place, un morceau de parchemin était posé. Elle le saisit et le déplia. Deux mots y était inscrit à la plume. L'encre était encore fraîche.

« Bien essayé. »


	7. Chapitre 6 : Greased Lightning

Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Bon, j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire, mais on est en pleine période d'examens, alors voilà. D'ailleurs, j'ai eu envie de faire quelque chose d'un petit peu plus joyeux, alors exceptionnellement, personne n'essaie de tuer/envouter/jeter un sort interdit à quelqu'un dans ce chapitre )

Bref, bonne lecture à tous !

Et Alice et Lisa, je vous dédicace très spécialement ce chapitre ) vous comprendrez bien pourquoi.

Au fait, merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Je vous adore, chers lecteurs.

Emily tournait et retournait le papier entre ses doigts.

« Il n'y a vraiment rien ? »

« Non. »

Sirius et elle s'étaient retrouvés dans la salle commune au beau milieu de la nuit comme le soir précédent. A un détail près. Ils étaient un peu plus nombreux. James et Lily étaient recroquevillés près de la cheminée et Remus faisait les cents pas. Peter était introuvable.

« Vous pensez que c'est Rosier qui l'a pris ? »

« Evidemment. Qui d'autre ? Regarde-moi cette écriture prétentieuse…du Rosier tout craché. »

Lily ne semblait pas persuadée par l'explication de Sirius.

« Vous croyez vraiment qu'Evan Rosier est un descendant du démon de la séduction ? Il n'aurait jamais été admis à l'école…Dumbledore le sait forcément….il n'aurait jamais... »

« Il m'a bien accepté, moi. »

Tous relevèrent la tête vers Remus, qui s'était arrêté au milieu de la pièce.

« Oh, Remus, je ne voulais pas dire ça ! »

Sirius regarda son ami droit dans les yeux.

« Tu n'a rien à voir avec Rosier. »

« Nous sommes pourtant tous deux des monstres. »

« Non Remus. Tu n'es pas un monstre. Lui en est un. »

« Il n'y a aucune différence entre nous. »

« Si. Tu n'es pas un partisan de Voldemort. Tu n'utilise pas la magie noire. Tu ne veux pas tuer Emily. »

Sirius leur raconta ce qui s'était passé la veille, et comment il était persuadé que Rosier avait tenté de tuer Emily. Remus ne semblait pas vraiment convaincu, mais le reste de la bande était devenu plutôt livide.

Dans le silence de la nuit, tout à coup, ils entendirent des pas. Des pas qui se rapprochaient. De plus en plus forts. Juste derrière le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Ils retinrent leur souffle, priant pour que ce ne soit pas McGonagall.

Ce n'était pas la professeur de métamorphoses. C'était un garçon. Un garçon qui les fixait d'un regard effrayé.

« Peter ? »

Oh non. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient tous là ? Son arrivée devait leur sembler plutôt suspecte. Il devait s'expliquer…Il avait voulu leur avouer ses rencontres avec les Serpentards toute la journée, mais Sirius et Emily semblaient distraits et préoccupés et ne l'écoutaient pas. Et il voulait absolument avoir l'attention complète de tout le monde.

« Euh…Salut ! »

Il leur sourit timidement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Un long silence suivit cette question. Et puis, il leur dit tout. Tout. Tout ce qu'il retenait depuis les grandes vacances. Bellatrix, le sort de Doloris, les Serpentards, les menaces, la conversation qu'il avait entendue dans le dortoir, l'envie de se venger, les regrets. Quant il eu finit, il se rendit compte à quel point il avait été affreux. Jamais ils n'allaient lui pardonner. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains et commença à pleurer.

D'un seul mouvement, Sirius, Emily, James, Remus et Lily se levèrent et allèrent le prendre dans leurs bras.

Le lendemain, Emily se réveilla, se leva, alla prendre sa douche, s'habilla et commença à préparer son sac dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Tout allait bien, tous ses amis allaient bien, Sirius l'avait sauvé d'un affreux –mais terriblement beau- Serpentard, Peter s'était révélé être une fantastique arme secrète. Elle avait envie de danser, de chanter, et de sourire comme une idiote toute la journée.

Elle descendit en sautillant jusqu'à la Grande Salle avec toutes ses compagnes de dortoir, déjeuna et se leva pour aller en cours.

C'est alors qu'elle réalisa qu'on était jeudi. Et que le jeudi, son premier cours était arts et études magiques. Et qu'en arts et études magiques, elle était assise à côté d'Evan et faisait tous ses projets avec lui.

Son sourire s'effaça en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « Expelliarmus. »

Emily ne se tourna pas vers lui quant il vint s'installer à côté d'elle. Ni en lui répondant bonjour silencieusement. Elle se concentra sur les planches du parquet quant elle sentit son odeur envoutante, et essaya de ne surtout pas y penser. Quant la professeure entra et leur annonça qu'elle avait envie de changer tout le déroulement du cours et qu'elle avait un projet génial à leur proposer, pour lequel il n'y aurait pas de groupes car elle avait besoin de changement pour satisfaire son imagination artistique, elle eut tout simplement envie de se jeter dans ses bras et de la remercier de l'éloigner de son voisin de table.

Dans une des salles de musique au fond de la salle du cours, Emily, Célestia et Abigaëlle et les autres élèves écoutaient le récit de Mme Trémolo. La professeure avait passé le week-end chez sa belle-sœur, une moldue habitant à Londres. Ladite belle-sœur semblait sous l'emprise d'une substance étrange, elle était surexcitée, et ne tenait pas sur place. Quant elle lui avait demandé ce qui se passait, celle-ci n'avait réussi à articuler qu'un seul mot, une sorte de crissement curieux ressemblant au son que ferait une souris si on lui lançait un sort de déséquilibre. « Grease ». La professeure était déconcertée par cette réponse. Sa belle-sœur lui avait donc montré de quoi il s'agissait.

Une comédie musicale. Elle l'avait emmenée voir une comédie musicale. Elle l'avait emmenée voir « Grease », et maintenant, Mme Trémolo se comportait comme si elle avait largement abusée de bierreaubeurre.

Toute la classe s'était rassemblée autour du piano –Emily avait bien veillé à se retrouver le plus loin possible d'Evan.

« Alors, vous voulez qu'on prépare une chanson de ce…euhm…comme ça s'appelle déjà ? Ah oui, Grease. »

Mme Trémolo lança un regard meurtrier à Sam, le Serdaigle qui avait osé oublier le nom de ce qu'elle appelait « le chef d'œuvre ».

« Oh, oh non. J'ai une bien meilleure idée. Nous allons le jouer. »

Les élèves échangèrent un regard ahurit.

« Mais, jamais une pièce n'a été jouée à Poudlard. Alors une comédie musicale…le professeur Dumbledore ne sera jamais d'accord… »

« Je m'en charge. Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Elle leur distribua des scripts à chacun, et leur ordonna de les lire pendant qu'elle allait parler au directeur.

Après quelques minutes, Sam releva la tête de sa liasse de feuilles.

« Non mais elle rigole là ? On ne va quand même pas faire ça. Pas devant toute l'école ! »

« Attends, c'est quoi cette histoire…je ne vais pas jouer un moldu ! »

« Bon, dites moi si j'ai bien compris. C'est une histoire d'amour entre deux adolescents moldus qui se sont rencontrés pendant les vacances. A la rentrée, la fille arrive –comme par magie- dans la même école que le garçon. Et en fait, la fille, Sandy, est une genre de sainte nitouche, alors que le garçon, Danny, est une sorte de bad boy en veste en cuir. Et puis là, Danny ne peut pas être avec Sandy parce que, bah, c'est un bad boy et qu'elle n'est pas assez rebelle. La fille est amie avec une bande de filles bizarres, les Roses, et l'une d'elles, Rizzo, se fout un peu d'elle. Y a Frenchy aussi, qui veut devenir esthéticienne, mais finalement retourne au lycée. Et puis là, Rizzo sort avec un gars de la bande de Danny, Kenickie. Finalement, Danny et Sandy sont ensemble, mais elle est coincée comme pas possible. Et là, on ne sait pas pourquoi, mais la bande de Danny, les T-Birds, se met à réparer une voiture pour gagner une course automobile contre leur bande ennemi, les Scorpions. Et puis dans leur lycée, il y a un bal, avec un concours de danse. Danny essaie de devenir athlète pour que Sandy l'aime bien, parce que le contraire du bad boy, c'est le sportif, apparemment. Et puis ils vont voir un film dans des voitures. Et Rizzo croit qu'elle est enceinte. Et il y a la course automobile, Kenickie se prend une portière et du coup Danny la fait à sa place et gagne. Et à la fin Sandy se rebelle et Danny n'en revient pas, se jette à ses pieds et déclare qu'il est celui qu'il lui faut. Oh, est Rizzo n'est pas enceinte. Et puis tout le monde est content. Tout ça dans les années 50, dans un décor constitué d'un dinner américain et d'un lycée et sur fond de chansons à l'eau de rose.

Mon dieu. »

Mme Trémolo revint, un sourire encore plus grand qu'avant sur les lèvres.

« Il a dit oui ! »

Les élèves soupirèrent, dépités.

Elle commença les auditions tout de suite. Tout le monde chanta toutes les chansons une fois –qui finalement, n'étaient pas si mal-, pour s'échauffer, avant de défiler un par un devant elle et de chanter la chanson de son choix. Tous les autres attendaient dans la salle de cours. Une fois tout le monde passé, Mme Trémolo sortit et déclara qu'il n'y avait décidemment pas assez d'élèves et qu'il allait falloir organiser de plus grandes auditions, et que seulement après, elle déciderait qui jouerait qui.

Ce soir là, dans la salle commune, les Gryffondors étaient agglutinés devant le panneau d'affichage comme si une sortie à Pré-au-Lard venait d'être annoncée. Seulement cette fois, il regardait tous un papier couvert d'étoiles multicolores et sur lequel on pouvait lire :

_**GREASE !**_

_Un musical à Poudlard._

_Auditions lundi à 19h dans la salle d'arts et musiques magiques._

_Inscription jusqu'à dimanche soir auprès de Mme Trémolo._

_Venez nombreux. _

Lorsqu'Emily ouvrit la porte de son dortoir ce soir là, le spectacle qu'elle découvrit lui arracha un fou rire. Michelle secouait la tête dans tous les sens, debout sur son lit, se servant de sa brosse à cheveux comme d'un micro. Bethany sautait dans tous les sens comme une folle. Ginger dansait un rock endiablé, en trébuchant assez souvent. Kimberley connaissait toutes les chansons par cœur et ne se retenait pas de les chanter à tue-tête. Mais la meilleure de toutes avait replié sa jupe à la taille pour la rendre plus courte, lâché ses cheveux et s'amusait à tourner sur elle-même le plus vite possible en chantant qu'elle avait trouvé l'amour cet été. Si seulement James était rentré dans la chambre à ce moment là. Emily aurait adoré voir sa tête lorsqu'il aurait vu Lily en version dévergondée.

Le reste de la semaine se déroula dans la même frénésie étrange. La liste de noms sur la liste d'inscrits s'allongeait de jour en jour. Mme Trémolo avait l'air sur un petit nuage.

Sirius, Remus et James avaient décidés d'auditionner « pour voir ». Peter avait déclaré qu'il ne savait pas chanter, mais avait quand même écrit son nom à la suite de ceux de ses amis. Lily s'était entrainée tout le week-end. Emily regardait tout cela d'un regard étonné.

Le lundi soir vint rapidement. Le couloir de la salle d'arts et études magiques grouillait de monde. « Grease » était vraiment très populaire…

Emily, Célestia et Abigaëlle se frayèrent un chemin vers la salle, et s'installèrent sur des chaises prévues pour les spectateurs, comme de toute façon elles avaient déjà auditionné. Elles virent défiler de très très mauvais chanteurs, de pitoyables danseurs, de mauvais acteurs. Mme Trémolo criait « Suivant ! » de plus en plus souvent et rapidement. Quelque uns s'avérèrent vraiment bon : Bethany avait l'air complètement folle mais chantait très bien, Michelle faisait les yeux doux et ondulait des hanches, Kimberley aurait fait une très bonne pom-pom girl. Mais la révélation la plus surprenante de la soirée fut Remus. Il chantait merveilleusement bien, d'une voix douce et rauque en même temps et dansait comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie.

Vers 23 heures, Mme Trémolo se leva après avoir fait passer le dernier candidat. Elle annonça que les résultats des auditions seraient affichés devant la Grande Salle le lendemain au petit-déjeuner.

La grande majorité de l'école passa la nuit à se tourner et à se retourner dans son lit. Tout le monde était debout à l'aube, à faire les cents pas ou à se ronger les ongles. A sept heures pile, l'heure à laquelle le petit-déjeuner est servit, l'école entière se pressait devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Une affiche était épinglée sur un mur. Les pleurs éclataient, les cris de joie résonnaient. Une dizaine de jeunes élèves avaient été pris pour des rôles de figuration et en étaient complètement satisfait. Abigaëlle, Célia et Sallie criaient de joie : elles avaient décrochées les rôles de Molly, Rosie et Fanny respectivement, des personnages peu importants dans l'histoire ou dans les chansons où elles ne faisaient que partie des cœurs, mais qui étaient les danseuses principales qui effectuaient tous les numéros les plus compliqués. Bellatrix sautait dans les bras d'Evan, un sourire rayonnant sur son visage –pour une fois. Elle était Cha-Cha, la fille qui détruit toutes les relations et fait le mal autour d'elle. La petite amie de Leo, le « méchant », le Scorpion, ennemi juré de la bande des bad boys, joué par Evan Rosier. Deux Gryffondors de septième année se tapait sur le dos. L'un d'eux, Charles, jouait un ange gardien, qui chante à lui-même toute une chanson. L'autre, Jeff, avec son sourire de séducteur, avait le rôle de Vince Fontaine, le présentateur télé qui anime le concours de danse, et qui accessoirement drague un peu tout le monde. William, un Poufsouffle qui avait décroché le rôle d'Eugene ne savait pas trop s'il devait pleurer ou être heureux : il jouait le loser dont tout le monde se moque. Kimberley avait le rôle de Patty, la pom-pom girl en chef, présidente du conseil des élèves et étudiante modèle. Tommy, le Poufsouffle qui suivait le cours d'arts et musiques magiques, était en train de sauter de joie sur place en criant à ses amis qu'il allait jouer Doodie, un garçon de la bande des T-Birds. Célestia s'était jetée au cou de la première personne qu'elle avait croisée –Remus- qui était devenu rouge pivoine et la félicitait pour son rôle de Frenchie, une fille de la bande des Roses, celle qui, a un moment, décide de devenir esthéticienne. C'était ensuite au tour de Célestia de féliciter Remus pour avoir décroché le rôle du grand Johnny Casino, un élève rock star qui joue des concerts endiablés, dont un au bal du lycée, et qui fait tomber toutes les filles raides dingues de lui. Peter était resté la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés devant l'affiche en voyant qu'il avait été choisi pour jouer Putzie, un des T-Birds, qui sortait avec Jan, une fille de la bande des Roses, un peu rondouillarde et complètement folle, qui était jouée par Bethany. Sam avait entamé une petite danse de la joie en découvrant qu'il jouait Sonny, un garçon de la bande des T-Birds. Michelle annonçait à tout le monde qu'elle jouait Marty, une fille de la bande des Roses qui sortait avec beaucoup, beaucoup de garçons en même temps et qui draguait ouvertement Vince Fontaine au bal de l'école. Lily et James s'étaient tombés dans les bras en voyant qu'il avaient les rôles de Rizzo et Kenickie, une des Roses et un des T-Birds, meilleur ami de Danny, qui sortaient ensemble. Emily remarqua alors qu'il ne restait plus vraiment de rôle à pourvoir, et alla se planter devant l'affiche, pensant qu'elle ne devait même pas avoir été retenue. Sirius la croisa et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de la laisser passer. C'est alors qu'elle vit son nom, tout en haut de la feuille. Elle était Sandy, le personnage féminin principal. La petite amie de Danny, interprété, bien sûr, par le sorcier le plus populaire de Poudlard. Sirius.

Elle se retourna pour aller rejoindre ses amis. Elle vit alors le décor sans nom dans lequel elle se trouvait. Des élèves qui sautaient dans tous les sens, certains qui avaient commencé à danser ou à chanter. Ceux qui avaient été recalés avaient l'air désespéré, beaucoup d'entre eux pleuraient à chaudes larmes. Elle n'arrivait même pas à passer à travers le mur de gens qui l'entourait.

La folie « Grease » avait réussi à s'emparer de Poudlard.

Et oui, c'est déjà fini ! J'espère que vous avez bien aimé. En tout cas, je pense que peu de fictions ont mélangé Harry Potter et Grease…alors j'ai décidé de remédier à cette grande injustice ! Bref, à bientôt pour la suite des aventures des Maraudeurs.


End file.
